Rainfall
by Mending the Sky
Summary: My first fanfic EVER. When a young rogue wakes up in ThunderClan knowing nothing about himself, light begins to shed on his unknown past. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Hey it's Swiftpaw of WindClan

I was bored. So I wrote this warrior story. May be a piece of crap. But whatever. Anyway here goes. I might continue.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The young tomcat ran. He had no idea where he was going, he just had to get away from that other cat.

He could hear it chasing him down. It was big and fast. The tom was already injured from its claws; he was already weakened; he had no idea what to do.

Rain poured down on him, making his fur heavy and waterlogged. It slowed him down. The cat just tried to keep running, but he knew he was tiring.

He ran onto a black path. Those big things housefolk rode in . . . they drove on these. The cat made a run to make it across. The other animal tackled him. It snarled in his face, "You're dead, rogue," and clawed his flank.

The tomcat screeched and tried to claw back. But he was weak and tired, and his attack was empty. He went limp.

"Today, you leave our Clan," the other cat hissed. Again he clawed his enemy's flank.

The rogue let out a shrill scream. He was still young, barely three months old. He unsheathed his tiny claws and attacked at his opponent's head. This time he met his target.

The "Clan" cat snarled and released the kitten, who scrambled to his paws and tried to run. He was out of breath, he was practically asleep already, and he was starving. Suddenly a big wheeled thing whizzed in front of him. The kitten squealed and leaped backwards. He turned to run the other way, but there was that Clan cat. "You'll die!" the cat snarled, and he leaped at the kit.

The kit shrieked and dodged. Suddenly he felt light at his back. He turned. "Monster!" the other cat roared. It leaped off the path.

The monster slammed right into the kitten. There was immense pain, then nothing.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yeah, I know . . . short and sweet. Tell me if you like it. I think I might continue it . . . if I do, the allegiances are next. If I get a couple good reviews (maybe 3) I'll continue this.


	2. Awakening

Hey guys! It's Swiftpaw again . . .

Thanks for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect to get good/OK reviews on my first story ever . . . . anyway thanks to Spiritpelt and Firestorm75 for reviewing my prologue! Originally the allegiances are next, but I thought they'd give way some of the story. So I'm saving them for probably the fourth chapter. Now here's chapter two!

Ooh, almost forgot. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, however surprising that may be. :)

Chapter 2, here goes nothing!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There was darkness all around him, seeming as it would go on forever. Thunder rumbled in the distance, sounding like a growling dog. The rogue cat opened his eyes and gazed around.

The world was dark. Black was all he could see. "Hello?" he called softly. "Is . . . is anyone there?"

"Hello, Rainkit."

The rogue turned. A large gray shecat was staring down at him with a warm gleam in her blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked. "And who's Rainkit?"

The gray shecat's tail twitched in amusement. "I am Nightwind," she mewed. "And you are Rainkit."

"No I'm not!" the rogue cat argued. "I don't _know _who I am! But I know I'm not . . . _Rainkit_."

"Are you sure?" Nightwind looked a bit sad, but also mysterious, like she knew something the rogue didn't. "Just watch yourself, Rainkit. I'll be with you every step of the way."

The rogue watched as she turned and slowly vanished into the shadows. "Hey!" he called. "Wait! Nightwind, come back! I have to ask you some questions!" But the shadows began to swallow him. "No!" he yowled. "Nightwind! Help me!"

* * *

Slowly a light reached into his dark world. "Wake up," a gentle voice mewed. "Come on, wake up . . ."

"I say just shake him," offered another voice that sounded younger and more aggressive.

"Be silent, Harepaw," meowed the first voice cooly. "Give him time."

The rogue's eyes flickered open. In his shifting vision, he spotted two tomcats. They both had the same unique scent: tangy and different from the rogue's. "Hello, little one," mewed the bigger of the toms. "You finally woke up."

"About time," grunted the smaller tom, turning away. "He's been out a while . . ."

"Who are you?" the rogue asked. "Where am I?"

"Too many questions," the bigger tom chuckled. "I'm Reedtail, and this is my apprentice, Harepaw. We are ThunderClan's medicine cats."

"What's ThunderClan?" the rogue questioned.

Before Reedtail could answer, a white shecat strode into the den. "Is he up?" she asked gruffly.

"Yes, Cloudstar," Reedtail answered. Harepaw just snorted and went over to a pile of herbs. He began to sort them out with his tan paws.

The white shecat surveyed the rogue with big, searching blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm . . . not sure," the rogue replied, just as Harepaw coughed, "A stupid rogue," which earned him a look from Reedtail.

Cloudstar took a whiff of his scent. "Rogue," she reported. "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know," the rogue replied. "Around, I guess."

Cloudstar sighed. "Get Poppyfur in here, please," she ordered Harepaw, who dipped his head quickly and pelted out, muttering something about rogues and crazy shecats.

A moment later Harepaw returned, with a golden shecat at his heels. "You wanted to see me, Cloudstar?" she asked.

"Yes," Cloudstar mewed. "This rogue was found on the Thunderpath last night by your patrol. Correct?"

Poppyfur nodded. From what the rogue could see, she was well-fed and strong. She, Cloudstar, Harepaw, and Reedtail all had the same scent. They must all live together, the rogue decided. I wonder . . . is there more?

"Hey. Rogue." Cloudstar nudged him with her nose. "Do you have a name?"

"No." The rogue shook his head. "I think . . . I was called Rainkit . . . but I don't know. I . . . can't remember."

"Well," mewed Cloudstar. "I think we'll call you Storm until we think of what to do with you. Is that all right?"

Harepaw shot the rogue an aggressive look, like "Just try and disobey her." So the rogue nodded out of fear. "Storm's fine by me." He was just happy to finally get a name.

Cloudstar dipped her head. "Very well. You look about four moons. If you lived in one of the Clans, you'd almost be an apprentice." Her voice was no longer gruff; now it had a kinder air to it. "Storm, you may stay for the time being."

The rogue dipped his head. "Thank you . . . Cloudstar."

Cloudstar left the den, motioning for Poppyfur to follow. Silence rested between the three cats remaining.

"So, Storm . . ." The rogue jerked at his new name when Reedtail greeted him. "Do you really not remember anything?" the medicine cat asked, shuffling through some things that looked like cobwebs. He picked up some little seeds and a few black roots, then padded over to Storm.

"No," Storm replied. "Nothing."

Reedtail looked at him with big blue eyes. They seemed to search him, to see all his secrets. "Are you sure? See if you can remember anything."

Storm thought a moment, rummaging his mind. He remembered the black path, and the sight of the monster as it charged him, and the pain he'd felt . . . but there was nothing behind that. He couldn't remember why he'd been running, or where he'd been, or really, who he was. "No," he answered Reedtail. "Nothing. It feels like something happened . . . but I can't remember what it was."

Reedtail nodded. "OK. Now . . . here. I've chewed this comfrey to a poultice . . . give me that injured paw."

Storm looked down and saw that one dark gray paw was twisted at an odd angle. As soon as he moved it toward Reedtail, he realized how much it hurt. Reedtail had rubbed some poultice on his brown paws and now he began spreading it on Storm's twisted one. Slowly the pain in it declined, until it was numb. Storm felt sleepy.

"Eat these," Reedtail commanded, dropping the little golden seeds at Storm's paws.

"What are they?" Storm asked mildly. He was a bit suspicious despite the fact he was practically already asleep.

"Poppy seeds," Reedtail explained. "They'll make you sleep."

"All right, I'll eat them . . ." Storm meowed dazedly. He lapped them up with his tongue, laid down, and began to chew the seeds.

His vision began to shift. He watched Reedtail walk over to Harepaw and mew something he couldn't hear to him. Storm's consciousness slipped, and he fell into sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So what'd you think? Personally I thought it was better than the first chapter . . . that one was short and not very well written . . . but whatever! Click the little button! Come on, it's right down there! Isn't it cute? Anyway, just review! I'll probably update as soon as possible . . . but don't expect one till after Tuesday! I'm really busy on Tuesdays so the next update will not be then, let me assure you. OK, enough of my ranting. Just tell me what you thought! Swiftpaw :)


	3. Into the Clan

Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of Rainfall. The suspense is on . . . will Cloudstar let Storm stay in ThunderClan? You already know. Allegiances next chapter.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Storm."

The dark gray tom swatted a paw and mumbled sleepily, "Let me sleep."

"Storm! Wake up, you lazy furball!" Something came down on his head.

"Ow!" Storm jolted and sat staright, cringing as he put weight on his injured paw. He glared at Harepaw, whose eyes were shining slyly. "What was that for?" he spat.

"Don't know. I just took pleasure of it." Harepaw raised one tan paw and thumped him again.

"Hey!"

"You two, stop it," meowed Reedtailhis voice muffled as he strolled into the medicine cat den with his mouth full of cobwebs. He set them down on the pile of herbs and mewed, "Harepaw, could you separate them all out?"

The tan apprentice muttered a "Yes," and got to work. Reedtail turned to Storm. "How's that paw?" he inquired.

"Better," Storm replied. "I can put some weight on it now." He demonstarted and tried to hide the pained look.

Reedtail's eyes sparkled with amusement. "It seems better. Let me see." The ThunderClan medicine cat knelt down and examined Storm's paw. "Less swelling . . . no sign of infection . . it's healing perfectly. You should be able to walk on it in a quarter moon."

"OK," Storm replied. He really liked the medicine cats. Reedtail was kind and wise for a cat his age. He liked to tell stories about his apprentice days and all the trouble he'd gotten into. Harepaw was fun, too, despite his constant practical jokes and smart remarks.

Reedtail had explained how the Clans worked, about StarClan and the warrior code. Storm found it all interesting, but at the same time familiar. He felt as though some cat had told him about this before, but he couldn't lay a paw on who it was. Would he ever know his past?

* * *

Storm padded out of the medicine cat den. He could finally walk around on his hurt paw, and his head was beginning to clear from being injured. Today, Harepaw was taking him to meet the other apprentices and warriors.

"This is the apprentices' den," Harepaw mewed, showing Storm a small den with brambles over the entrance. "Come on, you can meet everyone." The light ginger tom shoved through the brambles, leaving Storm to follow.

Inside, a dark gray tom and a gray shecat were sharing tongues. A brown tom was asleep on a moss bed. "Hey guys, this is Storm," Harepaw introduced the new cat.

The smoky gray tom looked up. "Hi," he mewed simply. Then he went back to sharing tongues with the shecat, who rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm Longpaw," she mewed, extending her neck so she could touch noses with Storm. Storm recognized the gesture and did it back. "That's Shadepaw. He's grumpy today because he couldn't go hunting," Longpaw added the last part in a whisper as she motioned her tail towards the gray tom. Storm nodded and flicked his ears to show he'd heard her. Longpaw sat back down and licked Shadepaw roughly on the ear. "Don't be so grumpy, little brother," she laughed.

Shadepaw grumbled something then stood up. He shoved past Harepaw as he left the den. Longpaw rolled her eyes again. "Grumpy furball."

"This is Thrushpaw," Harepaw mewed quickly, motioning at the brown tom asleep. "Thrushpaw, wake up!" He poked him roughly in the flank.

The sleeping Thrushpaw snorted and opened his eyes, which were a bright green. "What?" he asked crossly. "Oh! Hey! You're that rogue that's been in Reedtail's den!" he stood up. "I'm Thrushpaw."

"So I've heard," Storm meowed. "I'm Storm."

Thrushpaw dipped his head politely. "Nice to meet you. I'm going to go get some fresh-kill. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Storm brightened. He was pretty hungry and was tired of his diet of poppy seeds and scrawny mice. He turned to Harepaw and opened his mouth, but Harepaw replied, "No. I've got to go help Reedtail. Remember to come back and get your comfrey later."

"I will," Storm promised. Harepaw left the den. Storm felt an odd feeling rolling off him in waves, but he couldn't figure out what that feeling was.

"Hey, Storm, come on!" Thrushpaw's mock irritated mew brought Storm back into the real world.

"Coming!" he called, and he raced after the brown tom.

The fresh-kill pile was big that day. Thrushpaw took a vole and nudged a large squirrel towards Storm. Storm took it gratefully and they padded over by the elders' den to eat.

"So are there more apprentices besides you and the others?" Storm asked as Thrushpaw took an eager bite of vole.

"Yeah," Thrushpaw replied with a full mouth. "There's Grasspaw, Songpaw, Frozenpaw, and Jadepaw."

"Where are they?" Storm asked, nibbling the squirrel. It was tangy and delcious. The warm meat smelled exactly as Storm had imagined.

"Jadepaw and Frozenpaw are out hunting with their mentors, Tangleclaw and Thornfur," Thrushpaw mewed, swallowing his large bite of vole. "And Songpaw and Grasspaw are out on patrol with their mentors Redoak and Foxfoot."

"Oh." Storm took another bite of squirrel. "OK."

"They should be coming back right about-" Thrushpaw started.

"Hey, mousebrain." A white shecat nudged Thrushpaw's head and dropped a couple mice on the freshkill pile.

"Now," Thrushpaw finished. "That was Frozenpaw."

"Who's this?" Frozenpaw asked, swishing her bushy tail.

"This is-" Thrushpaw began.

"Storm," Storm finished, standing up. For some reason he felt he should stand up to this cat.

"Where'd you come from? You don't smell like ThunderClan," Frozenpaw meowed slyly. She took in his scent and her face hardened. "You're a rogue!"

Storm paused, then retorted, "No I'm not!"

But Frozenpaw knew she'd hit a pressure point. "See you later, _rogue_," she drawled, then she strode back to the apprentices den, her tail swishing arrogantly.

"She's such a jerk," Thrushpaw muttered.

"Yeah," Storm mewed, sitting back down to finish his squirrel. Frozenpaw had really annoyed him now.

"Hey Thrushpaw. Hi . . . who are you?" A new voice spoke up.

Storm looked back up. A pretty ginger shecat was staring at him with big green eyes.

"I'm Storm," Storm mewed. He was getting tired of introducing himself.

"Jadepaw," the shecat replied. "You new here?"

"Yeah." Storm polished off the squirrel and looked up at her.

"Nice to meet you, then." Jadepaw gave him a look, then she padded off. Storm stared after her. A feeling had risen in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't explain.

"So, you wanna go meet everyone else?" Thrushpaw asked, nudging the remains of his vole aside.

"Yeah, sure," Storm answered absentmindedly. As Thrushpaw led him around the warriors den to meet everyone, Storm remained absentminded. That feeling wouldn't go away. It still lingered when he went back to Reedtail's den at sundown.

* * *

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"

Storm's ears pricked at Cloudstar's yowl. As he left the medicine cat den with Reedtail and Harepaw, his heart began to thud. Reedtail had mentioned that Cloudstar ws thinking about letting him join ThunderClan. Now Storm knew it was true.

"The time has come to decide whether Storm may join our Clan," Cloudstar continued once every cat was present. "And I have decided."

No cat dared to speak.

"I have decided that Storm may join ThunderClan to train as an apprentice," Cloudstar yowled.

Yowls of protest rang out throughout ThunderClan. A couple cats cheered, but mostly shouts of disagreement could be heard. Storm pressed his ears down and tried to look as if he wasn't there.

"Storm, come up here on the Highledge with me," Cloudstar mewed.

_So much for that plan, _Storm thought as he climbed up onto the ledge with ThunderClan's leader. Once he was beside her, Cloudstar meowed, "My choice is made. Storm, from this moment on you will be known as Stormpaw, and Amberdapple will mentor you."

Amberdapple, a young ginger shecat, leaped up to the Highledge and touched noses with newly-named Stormpaw. Stormpaw knew she could see the worry in his eyes as they stood side-by-side, but the feeling of two warm pelts on either side of him calmed the new apprentice.

The yowls of protest started up again. "He's a rogue!" Frozenpaw shrieked. "He can't be in our Clan!"

Cloudstar silenced them with a cold look. "My choice has been made," she mewed sharply. Then she turned and stalked into her den. As she passed Stormpaw, she hissed in his ear, "Come see me."

Stormpaw dipped his head quickly to let her know he understood. Slowly, the ThunderClan cats drained out of the clearing and into their dens. Frozenpaw shot Stormpaw and icy glare as she vanished into the apprentices den. Stormpaw sighed.

Amberdapple flicked her tail across his back. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Stormpaw looked at his new mentor. Her amber eyes seemed genuinely concerned. "Do you think Cloudstar made the right choice?"

Amberdapple's tail twitched. "It doesn't matter if you were once a rogue," she mewed after a while. "It matters if you're loyal at heart." With that, she leaped down from the Highledge and into the warriors' den.

Stormpaw turned, took a deep breath, and entered Cloudstar's den.

Cloudstar was sitting in there alone. Her eyes shone when Stormpaw entered the den. "Stormpaw," she welcomed him. "Sit down here."

Stormpaw obeyed and looked at her expectantly.

"I know you were once a rogue, and maybe something else before that," Cloudstar began hesitantly. "But you have the makings of a great warrior. You look just like my old friend Jayfeather . . . he mentored Reedtail to become the great medicine cat he is now."

Jayfeather. Another familiar name, another memory Stormpaw couldn't find. He didn't answer.

"Stormpaw, it will take time to earn the trust of your Clanmates," Cloudstar meowed. "It will take time to adjust to our way of life. But I'm sure you can make it through to becoming a great warrior. You may go."

Stormpaw dipped his head and stood. He turned to exit the den, but stopped when Cloudstar called, "And Stormpaw."

The young gray tom turned. "Yes, Cloudstar?" he asked.

"I believe I made the right choice," Cloudstar whispered, her eyes gleaming. "Don't let me down."

"Don't worry," Stormpaw assured her. "I won't."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sooooooooooooo? I think that was a good chapter! Don't you? Anyway, just review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter is the allegiances, and the allegiances only. So enjoy! Swiftpaw :D


	4. Allegiances

YO!!!!!

Sorry about that. Here are the Allegiances for Rainfall. All four Clans!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Cloudstar- white shecat with blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyfur- golden shecat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw- smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Reedtail- brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Harepaw- tan tom with green eyes

Warriors

Flamestream- big ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Longpaw- long-legged gray shecat with blue eyes

Amberdapple- ginger shecat with darker splotches and amber eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw- dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Foxfoot- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Songpaw- tortoiseshell shecat with blue eyes

Fernleaf- long-legged brown shecat with green eyes

Redoak- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Leopardpelt- golden-dappled shecat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Tangleclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jadepaw- ginger shecat with green eyes

Sandtail- tan shecat with blue eyes

Thornfur- black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Frozenpaw- white shecat with blue eyes

Queens

Flowerpetal- tortoiseshell queen with blue eyes (expecting Redoak's kits)

Elders

Briarclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Russettail- brown shecat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Ivystar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Birdwing- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Oakbranch- big tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Brightpaw- white shecat with blue eyes

Warriors

Flowerear- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw- light gray tom with amber eyes

Dawnstorm- golden shecat with blue eyes

Stonestep- big gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw- tabby shecat with green eyes

Hawkwhisker- tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningfrost- white shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw- smoky gray shecat with amber eyes

Nightshadow- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw- golden dappled tom with blue eyes

Lilyfur- tan shecat with blue eyes

Wildtalon- ginger tom with blue eyes

Queens

Thornpath- tabby shecat with blue eyes (expecting Stonestep's kits)

Elders

Cinderclaw- silver tabby shecat with blue eyes

Icepelt- small gray tom with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Swiftstar- gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Runningfire- ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Whiteleaf- white shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Hawktalon- brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw- gray shecat with blue eyes

Mossheart- tabby shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw- ginger tom with black dashes and amber eyes

Snowwing- white tom with blue eyes

Grayspot- light gray shecat with blue eyes and a darker gray spot on her back

Apprentice, Minnowpaw- small gray shecat with green eyes

Rowanflame- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- gray shecat with green eyes

Crowshadow- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw- tabby tom with green eyes

Stripedfeather- small dappled tabby shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw- golden shecat with green eyes

Talonclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Goldenheart- big golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw- brown tom with green eyes

Berryleaf- light tan shecat with green eyes

Dustfall- dark tan tom with green eyes

Longstep- long-legged black shecat with blue eyes

Queens

Redwing- reddish-brown queen with amber eyes (mother of Goldenheart's kits)

Kits: Swiftkit (golden-brown tabby shekit with blue eyes) + Wildkit (bright ginger tomkit with amber eyes)

Silvertail- gray tabby queen with blue eyes (mother of Crowshadow's kits)

Kits: Flamekit (ginger tomkit with blue eyes) + Grasskit (black tomkit with blue eyes) + Thornkit (gray shekit with blue eyes)

Elders

Dawnpool- golden shecat with blue eyes

Toadfoot- dull brown tom with amber eyes

Patchcloud- big black-and-white tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader- Leafstar- tabby shecat with green eyes

Deputy- Cinderstone- gray shecat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Songlight- pale tabby shecat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mothpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Goldenstream- golden-brown shecat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw- brown shecat with green eyes

Mousepelt- dull brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw- very light gray tom with blue eyes

Barkwhisker- tan shecat with blue eyes

Willowstone- golden tom with odd green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw- brown tom with tan flecks and green eyes

Featherstreak- dark gray shecat with lighter gray flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw- light tan shecat with green eyes

Smokestorm- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

Fishtail- tan shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Treepaw- big tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpath- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw- brown shecat with green eyes

Icestripe- gray shecat with white flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Lightfang- light golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Froststep- long-furred white shecat with gray paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Nettlepaw- small tan tom with green eyes

Queens

Owlfur- brown queen with blue eyes (expecting Smokestorm's kits)

Ripplepool- gray queen with blue eyes (mother of Lightfang's kits)

Kits: Stripedkit (tabby tomkit with blue eyes) + Yellowkit (light golden shekit with blue eyes)

Elders

Dewmist- gray tom with blue eyes

Loudsong- big brown tom with green eyes

Rockstep- small gray shecat with blue eyes

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Geez, making those are annoying! If there's anything wrong with my names or something, just gimme a review and I'll fix it. Later guys! Swiftpaw : )


	5. New Apprentice

Wow! I have FIVE chapters already! But only that many reviews? Come on, people . . . just joking! Anyway, I know I kind of dumped all those chapters on you all in one day . . . I typed chapters 2 and 3 that day and I'd already had the allegiances down so I just threw them all in the story. Sorry if that was a little too much . . . anyway, welcome Chapter Five!

Crap I nearly forgot this. Here it is. Disclaimer: Wait. I don't need one! I OWN WARRIORS! YAY!

Erin Hunter: =comes in= Sorry, there's been a mix-up. You don't own warriors.

Me: Yet. =snickers evilly= But for the time being, I don't own warriors.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Stormpaw padded into the apprentices' den after talking with Cloudstar. Every cat there stared at him. Thrushpaw, Songpaw, Jadepaw, and Longpaw looked welcoming. Shadepaw's face was unreadable. Frozenpaw was still radiating fury. She shot Stormpaw a glare, then turned her back to him to sleep. Shadepaw curled up in his nest beside Songpaw and Longpaw and closed his eyes. Thrushpaw flashed Stormpaw an excited expression and motioned to the empty nest in the corner. Stormpaw nodded and carefully stepped over tails to get to it.

He curled up in the corner, making sure to circle his nest so his scent was all over it. Then he touched noses with the friendly apprentices and closed his eyes, facing the corner wall.

Suddenly he felt another pelt on his. He tilted his head and peered over.

Jadepaw's pelt was against his. She whispered, "Goodnight, Stormpaw," and looked away.

The odd feeling returned to Stormpaw's stomach. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Jadepaw until sleep finally claimed him. Stormpaw's last feeling was the sensation of Jadepaw's pelt against his.

* * *

"Rainkit."

Stormpaw's eyes shot open. There he was, in the black void again, with thunder rumbling in the distance. "Hello?" he called, getting quickly to his paws.

A flash of lightning struck, illuminating the void. When Stormpaw opened his eyes, he found he was in a field, with a stormy sky rumbling above him. Rain began to fall. "Hello?" he called again.

"Rainkit."

The voice came from behind him. Stormpaw turned. "Nightwind!" he mewed.

The shecat strode toward him, her blue eyes glowing in the night sky. "Hello, Rainkit," she greeted him.

"I'm Stormpaw," Stormpaw corrected.

"You may be that in ThunderClan, but in my eyes, you are still Rainkit," Nightwind meowed softly.

Was that motherly love Stormpaw detected in her voice? Did this strange cat think she was his mother? Stormpaw backed away from her. "What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"I have something to tell you," Nightwind replied, her voice turning serious.

"What is it?" Stormpaw inquired.

Nightwind closed her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was no longer motherly and kind, but grave and rasping.

_"There is one, kin of the least expected, _

_whose past will be revealed one step at a time_

_until his full potential is realized. _

_An unstoppable evil approaches_

_and only the storm can save us all." _

And with a flash of lightning, Nightwind was gone.

"Nightwind!" Stormpaw cried, running to where she'd just been. He searched frantically for her scent. "Nightwind! What do you mean?"

She was nowhere to be found, but her words still lingered. They had been frightening to Stormpaw. He knew what he had just witnessed.

A prophecy had been told to the former rogue. And it sounded like a bad one, too. "An unstoppable evil" didn't exactly sound good.

Stormpaw, his pelt soaked, stood shivering in the storm. Rain was coming down hard now, making Stormpaw's pelt prickle. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was wake up so this nightmare could end.

* * *

"Great StarClan, Stormpaw! How'd you get so wet!?"

Thrushpaw's confused yowl awoke the new apprentice. Stormpaw blinked sleepily and murmured, "What?"

"Stormpaw, you're soaking wet!" Songpaw meowed.

Stormpaw looked down at himself. He _was_ soaking wet. How had he gotten like this?

Realization dawned on him. The storm in his dream . . . just how real had it been?

"It's bad enough I have to share a den with him," Frozenpaw hissed under her breath. "Now he's made it all wet!"

"I'm not exactly jumping at the idea of sharing with _you_," Stormpaw snapped back. He shook himself dry, not caring if he sprayed Frozenpaw with water.

Frozenpaw hissed and stalked out of the den. Stormpaw snickered and touched noses with Thrushpaw.

As the cats ate their morning fresh-kill, Stormpaw couldn't keep his eyes off Jadepaw. The pretty ginger shecat didn't seem to even notice him. _I can see her, S_tormpaw thought as he finished his plump mouse. _But the question is can she see me? _

As Stormpaw nudged his mouse aside, Amberdapple padded up and mewed, "I thought I'd show you the territory today. Come on."

"OK!" Stormpaw's mind finally left Jadepaw and focused on being a ThunderClan apprentice. It was time to see their territory!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Yeah, I know, pretty obvious that Stormpaw likes Jadepaw. Stadepaw is what I'm gonna call it! Anyway, next chapter soon. In the next chapter, (I'm giving you a sneak peek so consider yourself lucky! : ) ) Stormpaw begins experiencing de ja vu. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Deja vu

Chapter 6 of Rainfall is here! YAY! Thanks to all who reviewed; you guys are awesome. So, here's chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. It sucks, doesn't it?

Stormpaw was bored.

He had thought learning ThunderClan's territory would be fun, as he'd never seen it before. Or had he?

The territory was utterly familiar to Stormpaw. He felt as though he'd lived there all his life. It was weird to see something he'd never seen and know exactly what it was.

"And this is the border with WindClan," Amberdapple waved her tail at the moorland.

Stormpaw took in WindClan's scent. Again, it was familiar. Something he'd never smelled before, but at the same time he felt he had.

"WindClan's leader is Swiftstar," Amberdapple mewed, seeming oblivious to the fact her apprentice was about to die of boredom.

I knew that, Stormpaw thought bitterly. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten since dawn, and now it was past sunhigh.

He put on his best new apprentice face and jumped to his paws, trying to look hyper. "Let's hunt!"

Amberdapple chuckled. "I haven't even showed you the hunting crouch yet."

"The hunting crouch?" Big surprise, Stormpaw knew it. "You mean this?" He lowered himself close to the ground and stepped lightly. He targeted a falling leaf, sprung into the air, and pinned it to the ground. He looked up at Amberdapple expectantly.

"Impressive. But I wanted to show you the ShadowClan border." Amberdapple nudged her apprentice off the leaf and towards the ShadowClan border.

As Stormpaw took in the ShadowClan scent, his belly protested. He lost control. "But Amberdapple! I'm huuuuuuungryyyy!" He sounded whiny, which was embarrassing.

But Amberdapple just let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "OK," she agreed. "Tell me what you can scent."

Stormpaw opened his scent glands then confidently mewed, "Mouse over there, one of ThunderClan's patrols way over there, and I think there's a bird in that little tree."

Amberdapple seemed genuinely surprised. "How'd you know all that?" she asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Um . . . you know . . . just . . . came to me," Stormpaw stuttered. He knew he wouldn't be able to answer if he tried; he couldn't explain how he knew all this. It was just familiar.

Suddenly Amberdapple whirled, pelt bristling. "What's wrong?" Stormpaw asked, his heart beginning to pound.

"ShadowClan is on our territory," Amberdapple growled.

Sure enough, a ginger tabby tom strode onto ThunderClan territory leading a golden shecat, a black tom, and a smaller golden dappled tom. The dappled tom, who looked like an apprentice, hissed defiantly at Stormpaw, who unsheathed his claws and bristled.

"Birdwing!" Amberdapple snarled. "Get your patrol off ThunderClan territory."

"Your scent markers were in _our _territory," Birdwing, the ginger tom, scowled. "We've come to take them back."

Stormpaw was furious. "I know we wouldn't step one paw in your territory," he hissed. "If you come within a couple fox-lengths, you faint from the smell!"

Birdwing bristled. "You trespassed on our territory!"

"No, _you _trespassed on _ours_," Stormpaw hissed. "Go away!"

Birdwing spat. "That's it!" he yowled. "ShadowClan, attack!"

DON DON DON! Cliffhanger! OK, so gimme a review and tell me whatcha think! Another update soon! Laters! Swiftpaw 


	7. Battle

Hey guys! It's Swiftpaw of WindClan again, coming to you with Chapter 7 of Rainfall! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. How long is this going to take? God!

Chapter 7

It was only after Birdwing tackled him that Stormpaw realized he had no idea how to fight.

The ShadowClan deputy pinned the scrawny apprentice down and held a paw at his throat. "You should teach you apprentice some manners, Amberdapple," he snarled loudly.

Amberdapple shot Stormpaw a scared look. She was too busy fighting the other cats to help him. Something was itching in Stormpaw's paws, begging him to let his instinct take over. As Stormpaw struggled in Birdwing's grasp, he realized he had no choice. So he closed his eyes and relaxed . . .

Birdwing yowled with triumph and swung a paw down at Stormpaw's head. His whole body weight was in the swipe, and that was his mistake. Quick as a snake, Stormpaw slithered out of his grasp and bit the ShadowClan cat on the hind leg. Birdwing shrieked with pain and rage as he went down with a heavy _thud_.

Stormpaw stood, panting, as he watched Birdwing slump. But he knew the deputy wouldn't stay dazed for long, so he hurried into the battle to help Amberdapple.

But his mentor's paw shot out. "Get help!" she growled, hitting the black tom.

Stormpaw nodded and pelted towards the ThunderClan camp. "Spottedpaw, get him!" yowled the golden shecat.

Stormpaw could hear the larger apprentice charging after him. The forest was rushing past him in a green and brown blur. Suddenly he heard a screech of triumph, and something crashed down on him.

"I've got you!" Spottedpaw hissed in his ear, clawing his shoulder.

Not for long, you don't, Stormpaw thought. He kicked up hard with his back legs and practically threw Spottedpaw off of him. The ShadowClan apprentice landed hard and didn't get up. His mind racing, Stormpaw bolted for the camp.

Poppyfur was speaking with Flamestream when she caught sight of Stormpaw. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"ShadowClan," Stormpaw panted. "Attacking at their border . . ."

"We're gonna need help," Poppyfur muttered. She yowled towards the dens, "Shadepaw! Longpaw! Fernleaf! Come on with me and Flamestream! Stormpaw, lead the way."

Stormpaw nodded and sprinted back towards the forest, hearing the other cats behind him. The sounds of battle grew louder as they grew closer.

Birdwing had Amberdapple pinned down, but he released her once Shadepaw yowled and sprung at him. Birdwing raised his paws up to defend himself, but Shadepaw had momentum. The toms fought each other in a whirling mass of teeth and claws.

Longpaw, Flamestream, and Fernleaf attacked the other ShadowClan cats. Stormpaw tensed as Spottedpaw leaped towards him, claws outstretched-but belly exposed.

Stormpaw unsheathed his claws and instinctively swiped at Spottedpaw's flank, then he neatly dodged so the ShadowClan apprentice landed hard on his side.

Spottedpaw scrambled up, spat at Stormpaw, then pelted back towards ShadowClan. "Go back to the nursery, SpottedKIT!" Stormpaw taunted after him, elated.

The ShadowClan cats had all ran off except for Birdwing. He seemed to realize he was outnumbered and snarled, "This isn't over!"

"Oh, I think it is," Poppyfur growled.

Birdwing spat at her paws, then vanished into the bushes.

"Everyone OK?" Poppyfur sighed, sheathing her claws.

"Great," Longpaw mewed, licking a gray paw.

"Nothing wrong here," replied Shadepaw. His fur was beginning to lie flat, but the light of battle hadn't died from his eyes.

"Bitten tail, but I'll be all right," Flamestream reported.

"A couple scratches," Fernleaf whispered.

Stormpaw had nothing to say. He had a couple scratches, a patch of fur missing from Spottedpaw, and a bleeding throat from Birdwing, but even that had basically stopped.

"Let's get back and see Reedtail," Poppyfur meowed. She started the way back. Flamestream brought up the rear.

All the way back to ThunderClan Stormpaw was thinking. He couldn't figure out he'd fought so well. But he had noticed one thing. As he'd been fighting, he'd seen another cat beside him—a big golden-furred, amber-eyed tom. He'd shown Stormpaw the right moves and Stormpaw had mimicked them. But who was he?

* * *

"I'm called Lionblaze."

Stormpaw blinked awake in the apprentices' den. "What?" he asked sleepily. The golden cat was staring at him, his amber eyes glinting.

Lionblaze started at Stormpaw. "You look just like him," he mewed. Then he turned and vanished into the stars.

Stormpaw shook his head. He rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 7

So, what did you think? I thought it was OK . . . just gimme a review! : ) Another update soon. Bye! Swiftpaw : D


	8. The Thunderpath

Wassup guys! It is chapter 8 of RAINFALL A WARRIORS FANFIC BY SWIFTPAW OF WINDCLAN! Poor Stormpaw. . . Frozenpaw is such a ***** and it shows in this chapter and also a later one . . . anyway here's chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. How many times to I need to say it?

Chapter 8!

Stormpaw sat bolt upright in his bed of moss, panting. "Lionblaze?" he asked urgently.

No cat was there. Stormpaw sighed. He knew he hadn't imagined the golden cat, but he hadn't been fully awake to realize it. He yawned and padded out of the apprentices' den, his claws clacking on the stone ground.

"You're up early."

Flamestream gave the new apprentice a warm glance from where he sat watching the sun creep up over the trees.

"Hi Flamestream," Stormpaw greeted the elder warrior.

"Hey! Stormpaw!"

Stormpaw turned. Amberdapple and Thornfur were padding out of the warriors den. "We're going on dawn patrol with Thornfur and Frozenpaw," Amberdapple told her apprentice.

Stormpaw suppressed a groan. Why did they have to go with Frozenpaw!

Thornfur called Frozenpaw away from the fresh kill pile. She cast Stormpaw a glare, then shoved him out of the way as she stalked towards the forest.

"Let's go," Amberdapple called to him.

The four cats and headed towards the ShadowClan border. When they checked the border, it was fine.

"I'm going to show you something I didn't show you yesterday," Amberdapple mewed to Stormpaw. "This way."

She led the patrol, through some bushes, and meowed, "This is the Thunderpath."

Before them lay a wide black path with golden stripes down the center. Stormpaw frowned. Where had he seen this before?

"Twolegs ride their monsters on these," Thornfur put in.

"Monsters?" Stormpaw took a step back from the Thunderpath.

"What, you scared?" Frozenpaw sneered. She gave Stormpaw a big shove in his flank, knocking his breath away as he stumbled onto the Thunderpath.

The black rocky ground was hard beneath his pads. Stormpaw's heart began to pound as a loud honking filled the air. He turned and spotted a large, silvery thing hurtling towards him.

"Monster!" Thornfur yowled. "Stormpaw, move!"

Sorry that was so short. The computer deleted the other half of this chapter, so you'll just have to deal with this short thing. Sorry guys. : ( anyway just review! Swiftpaw


	9. Remembering

**Helloooooooooooo! I am SO sorry about that super-short last chapter! I posted it then checked to make sure it posted right, and half the chapter was gone! So I deleted thatchapter and added a little note and yeah, I'm ranting, so just enjoy the next chapter! **

**ooh I remembered it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors. Crud. Maybe when I'm a famous author I can buy it off Erin Hunter! : )**

Chapter 9

Stormpaw stood paralyzed on the Thunderpath. The silvery monster that was practically flying towards him wasn't slowing down. Stormpaw tried unsuccessfully to move his frozen legs, but he was stuck. He closed his eyes and braced himself for death.

Suddenly teeth fastened in his scruff and yanked him off his paws. Stormpaw tumbled backwards into a bush and got up slowly, trembling with fear.

"What were you thinking?" Amberdapple's eyes were blazing. "You could have been killed!"

Stormpaw hung his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He cast a death glare at Frozenpaw, who was barely hiding her _mrrows _of laughter.

"Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's ears pricked. Without looking up, he glanced over towards the source of the voice.

Lionblaze stood there, tail waving. "Come on," he meowed.

Stormpaw looked up at the other cats. Amberdapple's eyes were still fiery with anger and worry, and Thornfur's pelt was bristling. behind them, Frozenpaw was sneaking glares at him. They didn't seem to notice Lionblaze in the bushes. They hadn't even heard him.

Stormpaw began to back into the bushes towards Lionblaze. "I'm gonna, um . . . go . . . and, uh, . . . make dirt," he stammered. "Uh, yeah . . ." He whirled and sprinted into the bushes. Lionblaze met him there, a faint grin in his eyes. "Hello," he meowed.

"What is it?" Stormpaw asked crossly. Now he was irritated. Frozenpaw had gotten him in trouble, plus his mentor and Thornfur thought he was a scared kit.

"You've been on the Thunderpath before," Lionblaze meowed, turning serious.

"What?" Stormpaw stared at him, shocked. "No I haven't!"

"Yes, you have," Lionblaze whispered, " . . . Rainkit."

A searing pain pierced Stormpaw's head. He dropped down onto the ground, trembling. His head began to throb. "What's happening?" he groaned towards Lionblaze.

"You're remembering," Lionblaze stated. he nudged Stormpaw and mewed, "Close your eyes."

Trembling, the dark gray tom squinched his eyes shut. Images and faded visions began to flash through his mind.

A monster was careening right towards him. He felt smaller, weaker, and bone tired, not like a couple minutes before. Rain pounded down on his pelt, and he didn't have time to move out of the monster's path. It crashed into him, almost suffocating him. Pain shot up his left front paw like a wildfire, burning everything until he couldn't feel it anymore . . . then everything vanished.

Stormpaw's eyes shot open. He stared in shock at his left front paw. It was twisted, like it would have been if he'd been hit by a monster. He stared around for Lionblaze, but the golden tom was nowhere to be found.

Did that really happen to me? Stormpaw asked himself as he padded back to the patrol. What had his vision meant? Was he going to uncover his past just as Nightwind had prophesied?

All the way back to camp, Stormpaw pondered it.

**Yeah, pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Lucky for you guys, it snowed today, and school got cancelled, so I'm using this time to write, write, and write! : ) Please review! **


	10. Gathering

**Hey guys! Chapter 10 is here! TEN! 10 10 10 10 10! Yay! Please review, guys! I have a story on my Favorites List that has 11 chapters and over 100 reviews! I want this story to have maybe 40 by the time it's done, or at least 35. Anyway chapter 10 is up! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Warriors. Gloat about it, why don't you! =runs away to fake cry while the Erins laugh= **

Chapter 10

"The cats going to the Gathering are Poppyfur, Shadepaw, Redoak, Grasspaw, Leopardpelt, Thrushpaw, Fernleaf, Amberdapple, and Stormpaw," Cloudstar yowled from her perch on the Highledge. "Let's go." She leaped down and waved her tail, summoning the cats going.

As he streaked into the crowd, Stormpaw noticed Frozenpaw bristling angrily. He shot her a sly look and watched her dig her claws into the ground.

"Isn't this great?" Thrushpaw asked, bumping Stormpaw playfully. "I get to show you your first Gathering!"

"And Frozenpaw's not coming!" Stormpaw crowed. Thrushpaw laughed and touched noses with his friend.

The ThunderClan cats journeyed towards the island where the Gatherings were held, Thrushpaw explaining how they worked all the way. The toms waded across the small pool of water together towards the Gathering island. As Stormpaw took in the scents, he noticed it was much different-- all grouped together, like a symbol of four Clans meeting.

Cloudstar leaped up into a large tree to join three other cats- a dark brown tom, a gray tabby tom, and a tabby shecat. "Who are they?" Stormpaw asked.

"The dark brown tom is Ivystar, ShadowClan's leader," Thrushpaw explained. "then the gray tabby is Swiftstar, leader of WindClan, and over there . . . RiverClan's leader, Leafstar."

"Cool," Stormpaw meowed, looking at the leaders. Simple and polite chatter seemed to be taking place between them.

"Hi!"

A voice piped up from behind the ThunderClan apprentices, making Stormpaw jump. He turned, ready to hiss, but before he could, Thrushpaw exclaimed, "Mosspaw!"

A brown shecat carrying the RiverClan scent touched noses with Thrushpaw. "How are you?"she asked.

"Great," Thrushpaw replied, his eyes sparkling happily. "You?"

"Fine." Mosspaw licked Thrushpaw's ear as a sign of friendship and greeting. She gazed at Stormpaw. "Who's this?"

"I'm Stormpaw," Stormpaw introduced himself.

"I'm Mosspaw from RiverClan." She touched noses warmly, not seeming to care if his rogue scent was still partway there. "I'm guessing you're new to ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Stormpaw nodded. "My first Gathering."

"They're fun," Mosspaw told him. "REAL fun."

Stormpaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement, then stopped and looked up as Ivystar yowled, "The Gathering has begun!" Then the ShadowClan leader stepped back and motioned for Leafstar to go. The RiverClan leader stepped forward and began to speak.

"The prey is running great. We hjave a new litter of kits and a new warrior. Barkwhisker is here tonight." Leafstar then motioned to Swiftstar.

The gray tabby mewed in a rusty, wise voice. "WindClan is great. Like Leafstar, we have a new litter of kits thanks to Silvertail. Flamekit, Grasskit, and Thornkitare now two moons old. We also have two new apprentices, Wildpaw and Swiftpaw." Then he dipped his head to Ivystar.

The big ShadowClan tom rumbled ina booming voice, "ShadowClan life is good this season. Twolegs are moving closer, but it's nothing we can't handle!" Yowls of pride exploded from the ShadowClan cats. Eyes gleaming, Ivystar nodded to Cloudstar.

Now the white shecat began to speak. "ThunderClan is thriving. We are expecting new kits from Flowerpetal, and we have a new apprentice, Stormpaw." She didn't mention anything about him being a former rogue, and Stormpaw was grateful for that. As Cloudstar continued speaking, Stormpaw felt eyes on the back of his head.

Then he heard a voice from behind him mew, "Rainkit?"

**OOH! Cliffie! Review, please! Swiftpaw of WindClan**


	11. Icepaw

**I was GOING to wait until I got more reviews, which I did, and YAY! Thanks to person and MY NAME IS OF NO IMPORTANCE. Dang! You guys are stalking my story! JK anyway here's chapter 11! Who's the voice saying Rainkit? Well you'll find out! **

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors, I own Warriors not, I own Warriors, I own warriors not . . . Dang! : (**

Chapter 11

Stormpaw spun around, eyes wide. Who had just called him Rainkit?

A gray shecat carrying the WindClan scent was approaching him cautiously. "Rainkit, is that you?" she asked carefully, her voice guarded.

"I'm Stormpaw," he retorted. "Who're you?"

"Icepaw," she meowed, her blue eyes seeming to search him. Stormpaw didn't like that feeling. He backed away from Icepaw.

"What do you want, Icepaw?" he asked.

"I want to know if you're Rainkit," she stated simply.

"Well, I'm not," Stormpaw spat. "I told you, I'm Stormpaw!" But his anger was empty. Icepaw _did _look familiar . . .

Icepaw stepped forward and sniffed his pelt. "We smell the same underneath our Clan scents," she argued.

Stormpaw tasted her scent. Indeed, their scents were strangely familiar. But he had no memory of this pale gray shecat before him. He studied her closely. They had the same eyes-- piercingly blue. As Stormpaw stared, a short vision flashed through his mind.

_"Got you, Icekit!" The dark gray kit swatted the moss ball at his lighter gray sister. _

_"Aw, Rainkit!" Icekit glared teasingly at her brother. She tackled him easily, as he was much smaller. _

_"Now, now," purred a warm motherly voice. "Stop that before one of you gets hurt." _

_The kits looked up at their proud mother. Her blue eyes gleamed bravely, like she wasn't the mother of two fatherless kits. "Yes, Nightwind," Icekit meowed obediantly. _

Stormpaw blinked. Icepaw stood before him, the other cats trickling out of the island behind them. The other cats just streamed past them like a river flowing past rocks. "I remember you, Icepaw," he breathed.

"You do?" Icepaw's eyes shone. "What happened to you, Rainkit? I mean, Stormpaw?"

"I don't know," Stormpaw sighed. "I just don't know."

He said his goodbyes to his long-lost sister, then he left the Gathering with ThunderClan. Thrushpaw was mewing happily about Mosspaw, but Stormpaw barely heard. He pondered his past all the way back to ThunderClan camp and fell asleep quickly in the apprentices' den.

**Man! Short! They look much longer in my notebook that I copy them off of! Anyway, so yeh, Icepaw is Stormpaw's sister! But why is she in another Clan? And why are they fatherless? ?????????? Answers to come soon! And person, Stormpaw's going to have a couple powers. I have a couple tricks up my sleeve . . . . . just review! Swiftpaw **


	12. A Lost Memory

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews . . . they really mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading my story and now here's chapter 12! Nothing really happens, it's just a suspense chapter . . . anyway here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own warriors! =rolls eyes=**

Chapter 12

Stormpaw curled up in his moss bed, sighing. Frozenpaw had been bothering him like an annoying tick ever since he'd returned from the Gathering two sunrises before. What was wrong with her? Stormpaw didn't know, but in battle training that day, his fight against Songpaw had completely exhausted him.

He closed his eyes and was immediately greeted by a whole line of images running through his head.

_Rainkit slipped out of camp, eyes gleaming mischievously. No one would ever know, not even the cats keeping guard! _

_He slipped into an unfamiliar forest, which was a lot different than his Clan's territory. Undergrowth and bushes surrounded him, not to mention the trees that blocked out the sunlight. Rainkit shuddered. He didn't like the closed-off area. _

_A juicy scent washed over his scent glands. _Mouse! _Rainkit thought. He'd eaten it before in the nursery. The dark gray tabby kit licked his jaws and settled into the hunting crouch he'd seen the apprentices do. He crept forward, towards the small brown mouse nibbling on a leaf. With a battle cry, he pounced onto the small mouse. _

_The mouse squealed and scrambled on the dead leaves. But Rainkit was too fast. _

I caught it! _The gray kit's mind was filled with pleasure. "Nightwind!" he called. "I caught a mouse!" _

_No cat answered. Rainkit dropped his mouse and turned around. "Nightwind?" he asked. "Are-are you there?" _

_He was alone in this unfamiliar territory. It sure wasn't his Clan's. New cat scent entered his scent glands, and with a frightened squeal, Rainkit picked up his mouse and ducked into a bush. _

_As he wandered through bushes and undergrowth, the sunlight slowly died away until there was none at all. Then the first drops of rain began to fall. Rainkit would pause every now and then and call his family's name. "Nightwind? Icekit?" _

_No answers came. He became so desperate he called a name he'd never said before. _

_"Father?" _

_The word was foreign in his mouth, but he needed some cat. When the rain poured down, Rainkit huddled under a large fern and mewled pitifully. "Help me!" _

_He was lost. _

Stormpaw jolted awake. It was dawn maybe, and he was bone-tired, as if he himself had searched through the rain.

Maybe he had.

He knew he'd once been called Rainkit. He'd once belonged to a different Clan. But which one? And who was his father? Would he ever know?

**There you have it! Chapter 12! I personally thought it was pretty good . . . Anyway, just review! : ) Swiftpaw **


	13. Battle Training

**Wassup guys! Wow, 35 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! (Wait. this is my first fanfic!) Anyway, here's chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. By now, you've probably figured that out. **

**Ooh! Almost forgot to tell you guys this! I have a poll up on my profile. If you want a say on what Stormpaw's warrior name should be, go vote on it! I've had it up for a while, but I kept forgetting to tell you guys in my author notes! Anyway, here's chapter 13 . . . hope you enjoy. : )**

Chapter 13- Battle Training

Stormpaw padded after Amberdapple and Thornfur. Frozenpaw shoved past him, muttering, "Move, rogue." She obviously hadn't gotten over him going to the Gathering.

The four cats were heading to battle train. Stormpaw knew from Frozenpaw's death glares that she would fight to win.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Every cat stopped to see Leopardpelt, thrushpaw, and Jadepaw darting towards them from camp. As Stormpaw tried to keep his eyes of Jadepaw, Thornfur asked, "What's up?"

"These two want to battle train with you," Leopardpelt meowed. "Poppyfur asked me to drop them off here."

"OK," Amberdapple replied brightly. "Jadepaw, Thrushpaw, come on with us."

As the two apprentices bounded forward, Leopardspot headed back to camp. The six cats made their way to their new training hollow.

Once inside, Thornfur mewed, "This is the basic attack." He unsheathed his claws and swiped them through the air. Stormpaw could hear the force behind that attack. It made him think of the aggressive ShadowClan deputy, Birdwing. He shuddered at the memory.

"You try," Amberdapple suggested.

Stormpaw unsheathed his claws. He raised one paw in the air and swiped downward. The air whistled. Proudly Stormpaw repeated the movement, shooting sly looks at an angry Frozenpaw every now and then.

"Well done," purred a rusty voice. Stormpaw shot a glance at the bushes. There was Lionblaze, an amused gleam in his amber eyes.

"Are you going to help me fight?" Stormpaw mouthed to him.

Lionblaze just shot him a mysterious look and vanished.

After a few more moves, Thornfur paired the cats in fighting groups. Of course, Stormpaw got put with Frozenpaw. _StarClan knows I can't train against Thrushpaw. _

His heart skipped a beat as Frozenpaw stalked towards him. her cold blue eyes were flashing with a blue fire. Her snow-white fur was fluffed out and bristling, making her look bigger. She sneered, "You're going down, rogue."

"Not if you go down first," Stormpaw snarled back.

"Begin!" Thornfur commanded.

Frozenpaw, claws out, leaped right at Stormpaw. With a gasp he dodged, but his ear was nicked. The pain infuriated him. He wasn't going to lose to this arrogant shecat!

As Frozenpaw tackled him and brought him down, Stormpaw caught sight of Lionblaze. The golden tom rolled on his back and went limp. Stormpaw, though comfused, rolled over under Frozenpaw and went limp just as Lionblaze had.

"Gotcha!" Frozenpaw snarled. She had her claws at Stormpaw's throat. This was a real battle! Stormpaw realized.

Frozenpaw dug her claw a bit deeper. Eyes wide, Stormpaw shot a glance at Lionblaze. The golden tom was still limp. But in a sudden burst of movement, Lionblaze shoved his back paws upward into an imaginary opponent's stomach. Then he shot back up onto his paws and looked expectantly at Stormpaw.

Stormpaw had no idea if he could do it. but frozenpaw's claw was digging deeper, and he was panicking. So he squished his eyes shut and gathered all his strength. With a soft grunt, he kicked into Frozenpaw's belly. The white shecat let out an "Oof!" and released him as she fell onto her back. Stormpaw scrambled to his paws, panting.

Frozenpaw lay breathing heavily on her side, eyes glaring up at Stormpaw. Did I really do that? Stormpaw thought. Slowly, carefully, he put his claw against Frozenpaw's throat, reversing their position.

"Go ahead!" Frozenpaw hissed. "Finish me off!" Did she actually want him to kill her?

Staring down at his enemy, Stormpaw didn't have the heart to win the battle. "No," he mewed. "I- I can't."

He sheathed his claws and let Frozenpaw up, pelt prickling with shame. He could feel Lionblaze's disappointed stare on him, but he didn't dare look.

"Good fight, both of you!"

Stormpaw turned to see Thornfur standing before him and Frozenpaw. "I'm impressed, you two!" he mewed. He didn't seem to notice the small cuts at their throats.

As Thornfur continued praising them, Stormpaw shot a look at the bushes where Lionblaze was. But the golden tom was gone.

**Yeah, not a very good chapter. But we found Stormpaw a weakness: he doesn't kill. he doesn't want to finish a battle if it means destroying his opponent. Anyway, just review. I know this chapter wasn't very good. ooh, and please vote on my poll! : )**


	14. New Warriors

**Yo peoples . . . this is chapter 14 of Rainfall! Once again, nothing really happens except ThunderClan recieves 5 NEW WARRIORS! Stormpaw is not yet one of them, but he realizes his love for Jadepaw is true . . . OK, here's the chapter before I give everything away! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, would I really be on fanfiction? Think about it. **

Chapter 14 New Warriors

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highldge for a Clan meeting!"

Stormpaw woke four sunrises later to Cloudstar's yowl. Yawning, he padded out of the apprentices' den with an excited Thrushpaw bounding beside him.

"What's with you?" Stormpaw asked as Thrushpaw jumped joyfully into the air

"You know me, Longpaw, Frozenpaw, Shadepaw, and Jadepaw had our assessments two days ago," Thrushpaw mewed, his voice high-pitched with happiness. "We're going to become warriors today!"

"Not if you act like a kit," Stormpaw purred teasingly, butting hid friend's shoulder. Thrushpaw responded with a playful nudge to Stormpaw's ear.

"We'll still be friends, right?" Thrushpaw asked as they sat down beside each other.

"Of course," Stormpaw replied. He rested his tail on Thrushpaw's shoulder and mewed seriously, "Just keep me updated on warrior life so something . . . unexpected dosn't happen."

Thrushpaw let out a mrrow of laughter. It was cut short when GFrozenpaw shoved past the two toms. As she pushed past Stormpaw, she drawled, "Move it, rogue. Let the _warriors _come through."

In anger, Stormpaw spat after her paws. "Darn, I missed," he meowed, loud enough for Frozenpaw to hear. Thrushpaw started laughing again, but he stopped abruptly when Cloudstar called him and the other apprentices forward.

"Poppyfur, Flamestream, Leopardpelt, Tangleclaw, and Thornfur, would you all say your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Cloudstar mewed loudly.

The mentors murmured proud agreements, their eyes gleaming.

"Then I now welcome them as warriors," Cloudstar meowed. Turning to the apprentices, she mewed, "All of you, do you promise to uphold your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" the apprentices chorused. Their voices were strong and proud.

"Then from this moment on you are warriors," Cloudstar yowled. "Shadepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadeclaw. StarClan honors you and we all hope you will serve ThunderClan well."

Shadeclaw licked Cloudstar's shoulder and stepped back. Cloudstar went on to name Longpaw Longwhisker, Frozenpaw Frozenleaf, Thrushpaw Thrushfeather, and Jadepaw Jadeheart.

The Clan began to chant their names. Stormpaw left out Frozenleaf deliberately. _just wait until she goes and kills some cat, _he thought. _then we'll see who's cheering. _

He spotted Jadeheart alone by the warriors den. Maybe I can talk to her, he thought. And congratulate her.

As he padded over, he was pushed out of the way by Shadeclaw, who was meowing loudly, "We did it, Jadeheart."

Stormpaw just backed up into the apprentices den, sighing.

**Yeah, a short and boring chapter. But I hope you liked their names! Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I promise (I swear to StarClan) the next chapters will be better. It's just Sunday afternoon so I figured, let's do some chapters on rainfall . . . yeah, don't listen to my rants. I got the name Jadepaw from my friend Amberlight. She also created Jadeheart. So blame her for that one . . . just kidding don't blame her she'll kill me! Be on the lookout for other stories from me . . . Swiftpaw of WindClan : ) ** **OH AND VOTE ON MY POLL! **


	15. A Power and a Dream

**Stormpaw: WHERE IS SWIFTPAW? I'm going to KILL her! She hasn't updated in over a month! She's kept our readers on hold! SWIFTPAW!**

**Swiftpaw: =peeks out from under desk= Sorry guys! I had writers block and also no time . . . what with all this school crap . . . I'm supposed to be working on my science project right now!**

**Stormpaw: That can wait! =throws a tomato at Swiftpaw=**

**Swiftpaw: =ducks= Missed me! Anyway, I will be updating every weekend! I promise! If I have time before that I'll seize that opportunity as well! So here is the long-awaited, belated Chapter 16 of Rainfall! Once again, I am SO SORRY!**

**Stormpaw: . . . .. I don't believe her . . .**

**Swiftpaw: Oh, shut up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. If that's news to any of you, then . . . um . . . yeah. :P **

Chapter 16: A Power

Stormpaw padded through the rainy field, clouds running across the sky like frightened rabbits. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, like the gray apprentice always saw in his visions. It was quite boring after a while.

Stormpaw sighed and laid his head on his paws. When would these visions just explain themselves?

"Hello, Stormpaw."

The apprentice sat bolt upright. "Wh-who's there?"

An exact duplicate of himself sat before him, tail wrapped around its paws. Its blue eyes bored into Stormpaw, and he lowered his ears and raised his neck fur. "I'm kind of sick of all these stupid visions," he hissed. "None of them make any sense."

The cat just blinked its piercing eyes and dipped its head. "It never made sense to me either," it meowed. "I always had to figure it out by myself. You should too."

Stormpaw let his fur lie flat. "Who are you?" he asked.

The cat blinked and twitched its ear as if getting rid of a bothersome fly. It gave no sign of whether it'd heard Stormpaw.

"Why won't you answer me?" Stormpaw mewed, exasperated. He clawed the grass beneath him, frustrated. Then he glared back up at the copy of himself. "I don't know what you're supposed to be doing, but you're not helping any of this prophecy stuff!"

The cat froze when Stormpaw said "prophecy". "You know about that?" he asked, his voice softer.

"Yeah, of course I do!" Stormpaw grumbled. "It's been bothering me ever since I joined ThunderClan! Nightwind's been all mysterious, too- "

"Nightwind? She told you?" The duplicate's voice was surprised.

Stormpaw said nothing. He locked eyes with the other cat, who stared right back towards him. What's he doing? Stormpaw thought.

"She _did _tell you," Stormpaw's copy spat. It rose to its paws. "Blasted she-cat, she was supposed to tell you when you were ready-"

"What in StarClan's name are you ranting about?" Stormpaw wailed.

The cat flashed him a sharp look. "See if you can discover your powers if you want answers," it meowed quickly. Then it sprinted into the trees.

"Hey, wait!" Stormpaw yowled after it.

*************************************************************************************

"Rogue!"

Stormpaw jolted awake, panting. Frozenleaf stood over him, icy eyes glaring. "Get up, you're needed for hunting!" she hissed.

Stormpaw yawned and lumbered to his paws slowly, just to annoy her. He blinked sleepily, then stopped when he noticed a long, pink scar down her flank. "What's that?" he asked.

"None of your business," Frozenleaf spat, but her angry voice wavered. She and Stormpaw locked eyes, and for a second, her anger and rage nearly knocked the apprentice off his paws.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he questioned suddenly.

Frozenleaf didn't answer. Stormpaw stared into her blue eyes, and for a moment, he found her thoughts rushing towards him.

_Frozenpaw ducked under the large brown rogue's legs as it leaped for her. It landed on its side and rolled back onto its feet. It spat at her, then ran for her brother—a smaller, pale gray tom--, named Snowpaw. _

_"Snowpaw!" Frozenpaw cried as the rogue raked its claws across her brother's ear. Snowpaw yowled with anger and jumped onto the rogue's back, digging his claws in deep. Frozenpaw raced forward, shrieking with anger, but the rogue clawed her flank and she stumbled backwards._

_The rogue hissed like an angry snake and shook Snowpaw off. Frozenpaw ran to help her brother despite her pain, but he shot a paw out, guarding her. "Go get reinforcements," he snarled. "I'll hold him off!"_

_"Are you sure?" Frozenpaw asked, as the rogue shook its head and stepped threateningly towards them. _

_"Yes! Go!" Snowpaw growled, and he pelted towards the rogue, fury blazing in his eyes. _

_Frozenpaw bolted to camp and got Poppyfur, Amberdapple, and Flamestream. They raced back to the battle. _

_But there was none. The rogue was gone, and Snowpaw lay dead on the ground, blood staining his gray fur red. _

_Frozenpaw yowled to the sky and buried her nose in Snowpaw's fur. _Why did Snowpaw have to die? _She questioned. _Why him?

With a flash, Stormpaw was back in his own body. He stared into Frozenleaf's eyes, which were glazed with sorrow and pain. He rested his tail on her shoulder briefly, hoping she wouldn't claw at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then they padded towards the camp exit, where Leopardpelt, Thrushfeather, Foxfoot, and Songpaw were waiting.

All the time they were hunting, Stormpaw couldn't get his mind off his dream. The duplicate of himself had been right—he could access memories of other cats. But Stormpaw felt he wasn't the only cat who could have done that. What other cat could do that?

**I treated you guys to a pretty good chapter, huh? Please review—I'm so sorry it took so long! I still have, like, NO ideas for the next chapter, so if any of you have an idea, please leave one! And, um, Stormpaw isn't the only apprentice- you still have Songpaw and Grasspaw! The poll is still up, and I'm still looking forward to which one will win! Expect an update next weekend! Thanks for still reading, guys! :D **


	16. Shadows

**Hello! I decided to update early since I won't be here this weekend . . . :P A little trip to the beach. Anyway, here is the actual chapter 16 of Rainfall- Last chapter was 15. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, Swiftpaw would be alive and Hollyleaf would be in detention writing "The warrior code sucks" on the blackboard. :P**

Chapter 16- Shadow

Stormpaw awoke with a sigh. Yet another confusing dream with the duplicate had occured, now the gray apprentice was grumpy. He stood up and padded out of the apprentices' den, shaking his pelt.

"Stormpaw!" Frozenleaf was padding over to him. Stormpaw turned towards her, bracing himself for the usual insults of "Stupid rogue!" and whatnot.

But Frozenleaf's eyes were gleaming. "You're coming on patrol with me, Jadeheart, and Redoak."

"Fine by me," Stormpaw meowed. As he finished his answer, his jaws stretched open in an enormous yawn._ Stupid dreams, _he thought.

Frozenleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Let's go," she hinted, and the two padded over to where the others were waiting.

*************************************************************************************

"ShadowClan!" Jadeheart spat, green eyes shining with fury. "They moved the border line!"

"We have to do something about them," Redoak hissed. He turned to Amberdapple, who was the eldest warrior there. "Ideas?"

"Let's go into their territory!" Frozenleaf jumped to her paws from where she sat licking her shoulder. "Let's show Ivystar what we're made of!"

"We can't just barge into their territory," Storm,paw pointed out, his ear twitching. "We need proof that they've been in our territory."

"That's right, Stormpaw," Amberdapple meowed proudly. She turned to the other warriors, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Look at that, an apprentice having more sense than you all!"

Redoak's tail twitched. Frozenleaf lowered her ears, as did Jadeheart.

"I suppose we'll renew the scent markers," Amberdapple decided, "and then hunt for a little while, as the WindClan border is fine."

Stormpaw nodded and began to prowl through the grass. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek. He turned to see Jadeheart bring a large thrush down and kill it.

"Great catch, Jadeheart!" Redoak called.

Stormpaw was determined to impress the senior warrior as well. He lowered himself deeper into the hunting crouch and scented rabbit. It was moving fast towards the cats, obviously unaware that it was in danger. "Thistle-brain," Stormpaw muttered as he watched its cream-colored shape race towards them.

"Stalk it," he heard Frozenleaf hiss.

But Stormpaw had something else in mind.

When the rabbit came within a few fox-lengths, Stormpaw burst out of the grass with a yowl. The rabbit squealed and scampered off. Stormpaw gave chase, energy pulsing through him.

With a yowl, the dark gray tabby leaped into the air and landed on top of the rabbit. He felt it go down. He dispatched it with a swift bite to its neck.

Stormpaw sat up, a bit dazed. The rabbit lay dead at his paws. It was a plump one, too.

"That was amazing!" Redoak commented. "That rabbit will be enough to feed Flowerpetal and maybe the elders too!"

"Nice catch, Stormpaw," Frozenleaf meowed. "Where'd you learn that?"

Stormpaw froze.

"That looks like a WindClan move," Jadeheart put in.

"I just came up with it," Stormpaw mewed quickly.

"Well, it's--" Jadeheart began.

Then, a hoarse yowl sounded. "AMBUSH!"

And five ShadowClan cats burst into ThunderClan territory.

"Whoa!" Redoak grunted as he was tackled by a big gray tom. Amberdapple clawed at a black tom, who hissed as she struck his ear.

Frozenleaf went down under a tabby tom-_ Hawkwhisker_, Stormpaw realized. _He was at the Gathering. _He raced to help Frozenleaf, only to be tackled by an apprentice.

The apprentice was bigger than Stormpaw; he couldn't get up. She had pinned him down and had shredded his left ear. Stormpaw batted her stomach as she raised her paws to hit his flank. The ShadowClan she-cat hissed and released him. She went scampering into the bushes.

Shaking spots from his eyes, Stormpaw lunged to Frozenleaf's aid. The white she-cat was out cold, and Hawkwhisker was gone. Stormpaw hissed and pushed Frozenleaf to the shelter of some waving ferns.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind-- Jadeheart. "Move!" she hissed, as the big gray tom rammed into her side.

"Jadeheart!" Stormpaw yowled. He leaped onto the ShadowClan cat and dug his claws into his back.

The tom hissed with pain and swatted a huge paw at the apprentice. Stormpaw's vision went fuzzy and he fell to the ground. He heard Amberdapple's echoing voice yowling, "Stormpaw!"

And a ShadowClan cat's voice rang out: "This territory belongs to us!"

Stormpaw closed his eyes, wanting the pain in his head to just stop . . .

**Cliffie! ShadowClan really wants that territory, huh? Anyway, please give a review and I will give out virtual Stormpaw plushies! Also, only a couple more chapters to decide on Stormpaw's warrior name, so vote vote VOTE! :D **


	17. Dreams, Pain, and Names

**HELLO ALL! I couldn't stand the wait, so I wanted to update. Maybe I'll update every Thursday/Saturday from now on. That seems like a good time. Anyway, I've just been getting enough reviews, so YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, even the anonymous people! : ) Umm . . . here's the chapter; I don't want to give anything away. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I try, I won't own warriors. That sucks. **

Stormpaw felt like he was falling through endless darkness. Everything was painless. The throbbing of his head had ceased, and a soft numbness had covered his body. Stormpaw knew his eyes were closed; he couldn't see.

Faint voices were murmuring words he couldn't make out. Stormpaw groaned and made an effort to open his eyes, but he couldn't move. Wind whipped at his pelt, and suddenly he was standing in the moorland; he could tell even with his eyes closed from the soft, springy grass.

He tasted the air; a familiar scent wafted through the scent glands. "Nightwind!" he exclaimed.

Nightwind's warm scent surrounded him. "Hello, Rainkit."

Stormpaw bit back a retort; he was sick of this Rainkit stuff. He forced himself to keep quiet and instead let out an exasperated sigh. "When am I finally going to learn who I am?" he wailed.

Nightwind's voice was amused. "The truth is right in front of you. Open your eyes, Rainkit."

Stormpaw blinked open his blue eyes. He expected to see the black she-cat in front of him, a warm gleam in her eyes, but instead, he couldn't see anything but darkness.

"You can see the truth, Rainkit," Nightwind repeated. "Open your eyes."

"But . . . they're open," Stormpaw croaked. He realized the truth of his words- he was blind. His heart began to pound. "I'm blind," he whispered. "I can't see anything, Nightwind!"

The she-cat's voice was like stone. "Why are you so oblivious? When all you need to know is right in front of you, you can't see it!"

Stormpaw began to panic. "I can't see!" he yowled. "Nightwind, help me!"

The wind blew sharply, ruffling Stormpaw's fur; it carried Nightwind's scent away. Stormpaw gazed around frantically, blinking rapidly as if to clear the blackness. But nothing came. He couldn't see. He couldn't see . . . .

*************************************************************************************

Stormpaw thrashed violently. "I can't see!" he yowled. "I can't see!"

"Stormpaw!" A familiar voice. Harepaw. "What's going on?" Stormpaw pictured the tan medicine cat apprentice in front of him, green eyes wide with worry.

"I can't see!" Stormpaw screeched.

"Well, open your eyes!" Harepaw was frantic. "Um, poppy seeds, poppy seeds . . . StarClan, where'd I put the poppy seeds . . ."

Wincing, feeling as though his head were about to split open, Stormpaw continued flailing his paws wildly, with no control of his movements. Feeling seeped into his body; he recognized the soft moss bedding that was tearing under his claws.

"Stormpaw! Calm down!" Harepaw hissed. "Hold still . . . Reedtail!" For the first time since they'd met, Harepaw sounded scared. Stormpaw would have seen the apprentice's frightened expression, but he couldn't.

"What's going on?" Reedtail had entered the den. Stormpaw was now batting at the air like a kit hitting a leaf, jaws outstretched in a soundless yowl.

"He says he can't see," Harepaw meowed quickly.

Stormpaw felt small seeds slide into his open mouth. He choked, then relaxed as the pain in his head eased. He flopped down on the moss nest, trembling.

"Stormpaw?" Harepaw asked quietly.

Slowly, Stormpaw let his eyes flutter open. Everything was blurry, but he could see. He blinked swiftly, then sighed with relief as everything came into focus. "I can see," he sighed drowsily, as the poppy seeds began to take effect. "You were wrong, Nightwind . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . ………………………….. . . . . . . . . . . . . ………………………… . . . . . . . . . . . . ……………………………… . .

"Hi!"

Stormpaw blearily opened his eyes. A small reddish-brown tom was staring at him with curious green eyes. "Who're you?" he asked, his words slurred.

"I'm Dustkit!" the cat replied, swishing his tail.

"Dustkit?" Stormpaw asked. He jerked upward, suddenly wide awake. "Flowerpetal had her kits?"

"I guess, or else I wouldn't be here . . ." Dustkit answered, swishing his tail happily.

"Dustkit!"

A ginger she-kit had peeked into the medicine cat den. "You're not supposed to be in here . . ."

"Don't be such a mouse-brain, Amberkit," Dustkit scoffed.

"Is he awake?" a small tortoiseshell tom had peeked into the den. "Huh, Dustkit?"

"Yeah, Larkkit," Dustkit answered, rolling his green eyes. "Use those things above your nose called _eyes, _and you could see that."

Stormpaw surveyed the three kits amusedly. How long had he been asleep? "Where are Reedtail and Harepaw?"

"Reedtail is collecting herbs and Harepaw, now Harewhisker, is tending to Russettail's ticks," spoke a new voice. Stormpaw looked up from the kits to see Cloudstar. The white she-cat stared at Stormpaw hard. Then, she asked, "Are you ready to receive your warrior name?"

Stormpaw jolted. "What? I- I- yes!"

"Are you well enough?" Cloudstar's eyes glinted with laughter at the apprentice's flustered reply.

"Yes, of course!" Stormpaw scrambled up from his nest, finding his shoulder was covered with cobwebs. He ignored the fact and bolted after Cloudstar, bustling past Dustkit, Amberkit, and Larkkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cloudstar's yowl rung out, and all the cats trickled to the clearing. Frozenleaf had a shredded ear, and Jadeheart was leaning heavily against her as she limped out.

Flowerpetal's three kits pressed themselves against their parents. Redoak licked each of their heads and twined tails with his mate. Stormpaw watched as Harepaw led the elders out of the den and Reedtail pushed through a bush and dropped some marigold and poppy seeds.

Cloudstar locked eyes with Stormpaw as she mewed, "I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Stormpaw kneaded the ground anxiously as Cloudstar went on. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stormpaw saw Amberdapple's eyes gleam proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Cloudstar's voice rang out happily. "Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormsky. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloudstar stepped forward and laid his muzzle on Stormsky's head. Shivers ran through Stormsky's body as he licked his leader's shoulder. He turned to face ThunderClan, and he dipped his head.

"Stormsky! Stormsky! Stormsky!" the Clan chanted. Even Frozenleaf looked joyful as she cheered her former nemesis's name.

Stormsky smelled a powerful scent waft around him. He swung his eyes to the side and saw Lionblaze, amber eyes gleaming happily. "Well done," he meowed softly. "Stormsky."

Lionblaze vanished, then a new scent wreathed around Stormsky. He gazed to his other side and saw his duplicate staring at him, with more than happiness in his jay-blue eyes. "I finally did it," the copy meowed. "I'm finally a warrior. No more medicine cat duties . . ." His voice trailed off as the figure faded.

Stormsky frowned, then raised his head to the sky and let the sun wash over him. He barely heard Cloudstar meow he was sitting silent watch over the camp. At that moment, he didn't care.

That sundown as he took his place alone to guard camp, he looked up at the stars and thought, I know who you are. I know who I was. It all adds up. The darkness, the visions . . . it all makes sense now.

Jayfeather.

**Woo! Warrior names, and the truth, and personally, I thought this was a very good chapter . . . Oh, and for those of you dying to know, ThunderClan won the battle. : ) How about that name? I like it! Allegiances update next, because you know we need it after new kits and a new warrior . . . expect it Saturday! My goal for this story is 100 reviews, so click that little button down there, it's dying for you to click it. Trust me; I'm a button whisperer. Laters! Swiftpaw**


	18. Allegiances Update

**Hey guys, this is the Allegiances Update for Rainfall! **

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Cloudstar- white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Poppyfur- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Reedtail- brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Harewhisker- tan tom with green eyes

Warriors

Flamestream- big ginger tom with green eyes

Amberdapple- ginger she-cat with darker splotches and amber eyes

Foxfoot- reddish-brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Songpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Fernleaf- long-legged brown she-cat with green eyes

Redoak- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Leopardpelt- golden dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Tangleclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Sandtail- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Thornfur- black tom with blue eyes

Shadeclaw- smoky gray tom with amber eyes

Longwhisker- long-legged gray she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushfeather- brown tom with green eyes

Jadeheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Frozenleaf- white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormsky- dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Queens

Flowerpetal- tortoiseshell queen with blue eyes, mother to Redoak's kits:

Dustkit (reddish-brown tom with green eyes) + Amberkit (ginger she-kit with blue eyes) +

Larkkit (small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Briarclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Russettail- brown she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Ivystar- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Stonestep- big gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Brightfire- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Flowerear- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Dawnstorm- golden shecat with blue eyes

Stonestep- big gray tom with blue eyes

Hawkwhisker- tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningfrost- white shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw- smoky gray shecat with amber eyes

Nightshadow- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw- golden dappled tom with blue eyes

Lilyfur- tan shecat with blue eyes

Wildtalon- ginger tom with blue eyes

Ashclaw- light gray tom with amber eyes

Rabbitstep- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Thornpath- tabby shecat with blue eyes, mother to Stonestep's kits:

Rockkit (gray tom with blue eyes) + Thistlekit (tabby tom with green eyes)

+ Mistkit (light gray she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders

Birdwing- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Oakbranch- big tabby tom with blue eyes; former medicine cat

Cinderclaw- silver tabby shecat with blue eyes

Icepelt- small gray tom with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Swiftstar- gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Runningfire- ginger tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Whiteleaf- white shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors

Hawktalon- brown tom with amber eyes

Mossheart- tabby shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw- ginger tom with black dashes and amber eyes

Snowwing- white tom with blue eyes

Grayspot- light gray shecat with blue eyes and a darker gray spot on her back

Apprentice, Minnowpaw- small gray shecat with green eyes

Rowanflame- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Stoneclaw- gray shecat with green eyes

Crowshadow- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Redwing- reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Talonclaw- tan tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw- golden-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Goldenheart- big golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Berryleaf- light tan shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Dustfall- dark tan tom with green eyes

Longstep- long-legged black shecat with blue eyes

Icestream- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowclaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

Bramblepelt- brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Silvertail- gray tabby queen with blue eyes (mother of Crowshadow's kits)

Kits: Flamekit (ginger tomkit with blue eyes) + Grasskit (black tomkit with blue eyes) + Thornkit (gray shekit with blue eyes)

Stripedfeather- small dappledtabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Talonclaw's kits)

Elders

Dawnpool- golden shecat with blue eyes

Patchcloud- big black-and-white tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader- Leafstar- tabby shecat with green eyes

Deputy- Cinderstone- gray shecat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Songlight- pale tabby shecat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Mothfeather- brown tom with green eyes

Warriors

Goldenstream- golden-brown shecat with amber eyes

Mousepelt- dull brown tom with green eyes

Barkwhisker- tan shecat with blue eyes

Willowstone- golden tom with odd green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw- brown tom with tan flecks and green eyes

Featherstreak- dark gray shecat with lighter gray flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw- light tan shecat with green eyes

Smokestorm- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

Fishtail- tan shecat with green eyes

Apprentice, Treepaw- big tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpath- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw- brown shecat with green eyes

Icestripe- gray shecat with white flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw- tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes

Lightfang- light golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Froststep- long-furred white shecat with gray paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Nettlepaw- small tan tom with green eyes

Mossfur- brown she-cat with green eyes

Whiteclaw- very light gray tom with blue eyes

Queens

Owlfur- brown queen with blue eyes, mother of Smokestorm's kits:

Blackkit (dark gray she-kit with blue eyes) + Thrushkit (brown she-kit with blue eyes)

Ripplepool- gray queen with blue eyes (mother of Lightfang's kits)

Kits: Stripedkit (tabby tomkit with blue eyes) + Yellowkit (light golden shekit with blue eyes)

Elders

Dewmist- gray tom with blue eyes

Loudsong- big brown tom with green eyes

Rockstep- small gray shecat with blue eyes

**The new chapter will be posted today also! : )**


	19. Longwhisker's Sickness

**As promised, here is the next chapter! Please review, folks! I'm finally over 80! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own Warriors! **

**I really hope none of you fell for that . . . . : )**

Chapter 18- Longwhisker's Sickness

Stormsky watched as the sun peeked up on the horizon. His silent vigil wasn't yet over, and he stifled the urge to go talk to his friends. He kept one eye on Cloudstar's den, waiting for her to come out and tell him he could speak.

He stared out into the forest, tail twitching excitedly as he recalled the previous night over and over in his head. _Stormsky! _he thought happily. _I'm Stormsky! _His paws tingled with joy.

"Stormsky, you may speak now."

Stormsky whirled around. He hadn't noticed Cloudstar leave her den, and he dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you," he mewed to his leader, then he shot towards the apprentices' den.

Frozenleaf stepped in front of him. "You're a _warrior _now," she reminded him, eyes amused.

"Oh, yeah." Stormsky's pelt radiated embarassment. "Oops."

Frozenleaf nudged him on the shoulder. "Want to share some fresh-kill?"

"Sure." Stormsky followed her over to the fresh-kill pile. Frozenleaf picked out two large mice and tossed one to Stormsky. The new warrior caught it easily and began to nibble on the prey.

"I caught those mice!"

Stormsky turned to see Songpaw beaming at him proudly. "Well done, Songpaw," Frozenleaf purred. The tortoiseshell apprentice's eyes sparkled as she raced off towards Grasspaw to brag.

After cleaning off his mouse, Stormsky dipped his head to Frozenleaf and padded off towards the medicine cat den. Harewhisker was there alone, placing a pawful of herbs beside a sickly-looking Longwhisker. A worried-looking Shadeclaw was pacing back and forth. "Will my sister be all right, Harewhisker?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know, so stop asking me," Harewhisker snapped. He turned to Longwhisker. "What hurts?"

"My stomach," the gray warrior groaned. Stormsky chose that moment to enter.

"Need any help?" he asked the medicine cat apprentice.

"Yeah, but you can't do it," Harewhisker grumbled. "You don't know any herbs. You're no use."

Stormsky bristled. "Hey, I can still help!"

Harewhisker turned around. "Then tell me what's wrong with her!" he hissed.

Stormsky lowered his ears. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Then leave me alone," Harewhisker told him. Stormsky bit back a retort, but thought better of it and left the den.

Reedtail padded upbesides the new warrior. "Congratulations," mewed the medicine cat. "Stormsky. How is Harewhisker?"

"He's a grumpy badger," Stormsky muttered. "I want to help him, but I have no idea how."

Reedtail's ear twitched in amusement. "Harewhisker wants to do everything alone," the old tom meowed. "Tell him to take a break."

Stormsky nodded. "Okay."

In the medicine cat den, Harewhisker was telling Shadeclaw to please go away, he had it under control. "Harewhisker, Reedtail wants you to take a break," Stormsky out in before Shadeclaw could retort.

Harewhisker whirled to face him, then shook his head and followed him outside. Reedtail padded into the den aqs they left and began searching through the herbs, murmuring words of encouragement to Longwhisker.

"I don't know how to help her," Harewhisker sighed. "She says her stomach hurts, yet it's not swollen or infected. She says nothing looked odd on her prey. It's got to be something from outside ThunderClan."

Stormsky stepped into Harewhisker's mind. It was a jumble of herbs and signs of illnesses and confusion. Flustered, Stormsky returned to his consciousness.

"I have an idea," Harewhisker declared suddenly.

"It's not going to be good, is it?" Stormsky groaned.

"That depends on you definition of 'good'," Harewhisker mewed. "The Gathering is tonight. I want you to go and speak with some of the warriors from the other Clans."

"Won't they think I'm prying into their business?" Stormsky asked nervously. "ShadowClan is pretty touchy with ThunderClan right now. And how do you know I'm even going?"

"Then I'll talk with their medicine cat," Harewhisker shot back. "And Cloudstar announced it this morning after she let you off the vigil; didn't you hear? Either way, you're not getting out of this, Stormsky."

The new warrior sighed. "Fine. I'll help you."

Harewhisker pressed his muzzle to Stormsky's. "Thanks. Find out lots of information for me!"

**So, what is wrong with Longwhisker? Will Harewhisker and Stormsky be able to find out? That's a slight cliffie, I guess . . . :P I might update again this weekend, so keep an eye out for me! ; ) =wink= Swiftpaw **


	20. Sickly Clans

**Hey guys! Happy Mother's Day! Here is Chapter 20! woo! Keep the reviews coming, people! : )**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine! I'd think you would know, but obviously you don't because I'm putting this here . . . **

Chapter 20- Sickly Clans

Stormsky padded into the Gathering island along with Shadeclaw, Sandtail, Redoak, Grasspaw, and Poppyfur. Cloudstar, Reedtail, and Harewhisker were in the front. Reedtail whispered a couple frantic words in Cloudstar's ear before she leaped up into the trees.

"Hey, um, Stormpaw?"

"It's Storm_sky_ now," the warrior corrected. He turned to face a golden she-cat with green eyes, carrying the WindClan scent. "And you are?"

"Yellowclaw of WindClan," the cat replied.

"How's Icepaw?" Stormsky asked eagerly. He looked around for his sister. "Is she here?"

"No, and she's Icestream now. And she's at camp helping Bluepaw while Whiteleaf came." Yellowclaw looked to make sure no cat was listening, then leaned in close to Stormsky and whispered, "Rowanflame and Snowwing are sick."

"Really?" Stormsky's heart leaped; something really was wrong! "One of our warriors is sick, too."

"Stormpaw, Yellowpaw, hey!" A cheery voice sounded from beside them. Stormsky turned to see Mosspaw, Thrushfeather's RiverClan friend, padding towards them. "I'm a warrior now," she mewed. "My name is now Mossfur."

"I'm Stormsky," Stormsky replied as Yellowclaw meowed, "I'm now Yellowclaw."

"Cool," Mossfur complemented. She leaned forward and meowed, "Are cats getting sick in your Clans? Not to pry, but Lightfang and Mousepelt are sick."

Both cats nodded vigorously.

"How did this start?" Stormsky questioned. "Do you guys know?"

Mossfur shook her head. Yellowclaw mewed, "One day we-"

"The Gathering has begun!" yowled Swiftstar. All cats turned to face the leaders in the tree. "RiverClan will speak first."

Leafstar dipped her head to WindClan's leader. "Thank you, Swiftstar. We have appointed two new warriors, Mossfur and Whiteclaw." She paused as cries of joy rang out from RiverClan. One the cats had settled down, she continued. "Also, Owlfur had her litter of kits and Mothpaw received his full medicine cat name, Mothfeather. The prey is running fine and other than that, nothing." Her voice cracked as she stepped back to let Cloudstar tell about ThunderClan.

"We have news as well," Cloudstar meowed. "Stormsky is now a full warrior of ThunderClan. Flowerpetal has three healthy kits Dustkit, Amberkit, and Larkkit, and Harewhisker has his full medicine cat name." She stepped back as ThunderClan cheered. Stormsky stood proudly as cats cast glances at him.

Swiftstar began to speak. At that moment, Stormsky noticed something he hadn't noticed earlier. Ivystar wasn't in the tree. Instead, in his place, there was a big gray tom- the one who had knocked him out during the border fight. Stormsky bristled slightly at the sight of him.

Swiftstar turned to the big gray cat as he finished telling them only of news of new apprentices and three new warriors. "Where is Ivystar, Stonestep?" he asked, his voice calm but his eyes sugget=sting curiousity.

Stonestep shuffled his paws. "He- he is- at camp, sick," the warrior stuttered. "Hemade me his deputy when Birdwing joined the elders' den. But it-it's just a fever," he added hastily.

Yowls of outrage exploded from the other Clans. "Silence!" Leafstar yowled. She waved her tail at the moon. Small clouds were drifting towards it slowly.

The cats quieted immediately. Stonestep gazed down at them, then caught the other leaders' gazes. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Speak," Cloudstar stated simply.

Stonestep blinked. "Oh, right." He went on to say ShadowClan was fine; the prey was running great. They had two new warriors, a new medicine cat, and three new kits that had been born last quarter moon.

"See? Every Clan is sick!" Stormsky heard Shadeclaw hiss to Sandtail. "Something is wrong."

Harewhisker glanced at Stormsky. They exchanged a knowing glance, then Harewhisker bounded after the medicine cats. Stormsky said his goodbyes to Mossfur and Yellowclaw, then followed ThunderClan back to camp.

Stormsky's mind began to race. _Borage . . . marigold . . . cobwebs . . . poppy seeds . . ._ Herb names rushed through his head. He watched as Jayfeather's figure anxiously padded beside him, murmuring herbs under his breath.

Stormsky followed the former medicine cat into the den to check on Longwhisker. Her breathing was faint and shallow. "What's wrong with her?" Stormsky whispered to Jayfeather.

The gray tabby shook his head. "I don't know."

Stormsky watched as the shadow of Jayfeather vanished, and he was left alone in the medicine cat den. Longwhisker's eyes suddenly shot open, and she began gasping for breath. Stormsky frantically looked through the herbs. "Jayfeather, what do I use?" he yowled.

_Juniper berries, _a soft voice whispered in his ear. Stormsky found the herbs and told Longwhisker, "Open your mouth!"

The thrashing she-cat opened her jaws just enough for Stormsky to plop the berries in. "Chew and swallow!" he ordered.

Longwhisker closed her mouth, and in a moment her thrashing declined to twitching as she swallowed. Stormsky breathed a sigh of relief as Longwhisker's eyes drooped and she fell asleep peacefully.

The new warrior curled up in a nest and sighed. _I have to keep watch over Longwhisker, _he thought drowsily. But slowly, his vision dimmed and he fell into a deep sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************

Stormsky was in WindClan camp; he could tell from the morrland around him and the wind that nearly swept him off his paws. He watched a white she cat rush frantically into her den carrying a mouthful of herbs. He followed her inside.

Within WindClan's medicine cat den, he saw a dark brown tabby tom, a white tom, and a small black kit inside, all curled up in nests with quick, shallow breathing. "Bluepaw!" the white she-cat mewed.

A small blue-gray tom rushed past Stormsky without even a glance. "Yes, Whiteleaf?"

"Is any other cat sick?" Whiteleaf asked, setting down her collection of herbs.

"Well, I was just about to tell you that Minnowpaw is complaining of bellyaches," Bluepaw replied.

"Bring her in," Whiteleaf sighed.

Bluepaw dipped his head, dashed back out, and hurried back in with a small, gray apprentice at his side.

Whiteleaf prepared Minnowpaw a nest and let her lay down. "Fever," she declared after feeling the apprentice's hot fur. "Um . . . get some chervil for her."

Bluepaw got some roots and chewed them up speedily. He put them on his paw and handed them to the bartely-conscious Minnowpaw. "Chew them for your bellyache," he commanded.

Stormsky stepped outside of the den, his mind fuzzy with all the action going on in there.

"See how much help they need?"

Stormsky turned to see Nightwind standing beside him. She watched Whiteleaf bustle around anxiously, snapping an order at Bluepaw once or twice. "My apprentice needs help," she murmured.

"You were a medicine cat?" Stormsky asked in awe.

Nightwind looked at him with sorrow gleaming in her eyes. "Yes. And you were my kit."

**Ooh! Cliffie! I've been doing a lot of those recently . . . I feel like having a stream of updates today, so hopefully by the end of today Chapter 21 will be up. Laters! Please review! :D**


	21. Paranoid WindClanners

**Hello peeps! Sorry, this chapter is a bit late- I got lazy. :P Anyway, only five more reviews until I have reached my 100-review goal! And to think at the beginning I wanted, like, 25 . . . :P again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors . . . =sigh=**

Stormsky surveyed Nightwind- his mother - as she stared off into the distance. Her eyes were wistful and faraway. "Who was my father?" he blurted, pelt bristling with anxiety.

"His name was Duskfur," Nightwind mewed distantly, not meeting her son's eyes. "He was light gray with blue eyes. He was ThunderClan."

Stormsky blinked. He'd never heard of Duskfur. His mother looked so sad; he felt he needed to change the subject. But he needed more answers. "Where's Duskfur now?"

"He died in a battle against ShadowClan," Nightwind's voice hardened and she lowered her ears. "Those rotten crowfood eaters, they said they didn't mean to, but they did!" The black she-cat dug her unsheathed claws into the grass. Thunder rumbled in the distance, as if showing Nightwind's anger.

"Nightwind?" Now Stormsky figured it was best to get off the subject of his father. "How do I save WindClan?"

Nightwind turned to him, her eyes shining like blue orbs. She rasped, "The source of the illness is not where you expect it, Stormsky. Neither is love." A sharp blast of wind blew her away as usual, and Stormsky had to close his eyes and dig his claws into the ground to keep from being blown away himself.

When Stormsky woke up at dawn's light, he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stood up from his bed of moss in the warriors den and watched as Jadeheart, the one he always thought he would love, left the den. His brain went on overdrive as he followed her out and padded over to the fresh-kill pile for breakfast.

The cat he had trusted most since the first day he met was there, gnawing on a sparrow. Stormsky lifted a mouse by its tail and sat down beside his best friend. "Thrushfeather, if I told you something that would save the Clans, would you believe me?"

Thrushfeather's ears pricked like he was listening for prey. "Of course!" he meowed.

Stormsky took a deep breath and stared sharply into his friend's eyes. They were wide and honest- Stormsky knew Thrushfeather wouldn't lie.

"Well, last night I had this dream . . ."

Stormsky stood at the edge of the WindClan border, Thrushfeather at his side. The brown warrior was pacing back and forth nervously. Stormsky surveyed him with an amused gleam in his blue eyes. "What are you so worried about?" he asked.

Thrushfeather stopped and cast a glance at his friend. Then he continued pacing. "What if WindClan are hostile? They might not want us to help, even if they are sick . . . and how do we know we can find the answer in WindClan?"

Thrushfeather was voicing all of Stormsky's thoughts. He gulped and meowed, "Well . . . I don't know. But I get this feeling that they'll let us help."

Thrushfeather let out a sigh. "Not sure, Stormsky," he mumbled.

"Hey!" Stormsky raised his ears. "I see a patrol!"

Sure enough, a gray she-cat, a tabby she-cat, a ginger tom, and a brown tom were approaching swiftly. The ginger tom, who was the smallest and probably an apprentice, raced ahead, his pelt bristling. "What are you doing, ThunderClan?" he yowled.

"We've come to help your Clan because you're sick," Thrushfeather blurted. Stormsky butted his friend in the shoulder.

"Smooth," he muttered. "But yeah, what he said."

"How did you know we're sick?" challenged the gray she-cat.

"Partly because you just told me, and partly because every Clan is sick," Stormsky replied.

"This cat is irritating me," grumbled the tabby she-cat.

"Yeah, can I attack him?" the ginger apprentice asked.

"Be quiet, Tigerpaw," meowed the brown tom. "You too, Mossheart." The WindClan tom's amber eyes searched the ThunderClanners. "Is it true every Clan is sick?" he asked.

"Yes," Stormsky admitted. "I heard it at the Gathering."

"I was there, Ivystar didn't even show up!" Tigerpaw put in. "He sent his deputy!"

Stormsky nodded. "Yes." His mind flashed to Nightwind's anger at ShadowClan for killing Duskfur . . . he shook himself back into the real world.

"So may we help?" Thrushfeather asked.

"ThunderClan always thinks they can help every cat," the gray she-cat hissed.

"Stoneclaw, we don't want a fight," the brown tom sighed. "They're right; we have some sick cats."

"Hawktalon-" Stoneclaw began. "How do we know they're not spying?"

Stormsky couldn't believe this. How could WindClan be so paranoid? They hadn't brought a battle patrol or anything, yet these cats still thought they wanted to attack them in some way.

Hawktalon locked eyes with Stormsky. The dark gray cat stared right back at him. Keeping his voice level, Stormsky meowed, "I swear to StarClan that we will not hurt your Clan in any way. We just want to help."

Mossheart kneaded the ground. Stoneclaw's tail twitched. But Hawktalon just exhaled sharply and meowed, "Then come to our camp. It is Whiteleaf's decision if you can help her and Bluepaw."

Stormsky dipped his head respectfully, as did Thrushfeather. Then they set off towards WindClan camp.

**Yeah, that was more of a filler chapter, but review nonetheless! If I get 100 reviews by the next chapter, I will give out Stormsky plushies! Virtual, of course . . . : ) Later!**


	22. The Answer

**Hello, all . . . 100! 100! 100! I AM AT 100 REVIEWS! Whiplash! The 100****th**** reviewer gets a prize, so . . . Emberheart0, do you want a cat in the next book? Or something? I dunno . Anyway let me update! Oh, and Rainstorm-Mosspath, Nightwind was WindClan's former medicine cat, mentor to Whiteleaf before she died. And Duskfur had a sight issue; he was blind in one eye and going blind in the other eye. : ) Little info for you guys there. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? **

Hawktalon let Thrushfeather and Stormsky into WindClan camp. Tigerpaw flashed uneasy glances at the ThunderClan cats as they stopped in the center of the clearing and waited for Swiftstar to come out of his den.

Almost immediately, cats noticed the ThunderClanners. "ThunderClan!" meowed a ginger tom, lashing his tail. "Get out!"

"Shut up, Wildpaw," scoffed a golden-brown tabby she-cat. "There are only two of them. They're not here for a fight. You're so ignorant."

"Am not!" Wildpaw snapped. The she-cat snickered. "You're a jerk, Swiftpaw!" Wildpaw hissed.

Stormsky blinked at the two apprentices. Had he and Frozenleaf sounded like that?

Finally Swiftstar left his perch at the Tallrock to survey WindClan's visitors. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice level but his eyes curious.

"We would like to help WindClan," Stormsky mewed, trying to sound formal. "We have heard your Clan was sick, like the others, so we wanted to help you."

"Why us first?" yowled a long-legged black she-cat. "There's two other Clans you could _help._" The warrior sneered the word.

Stormsky hesitated. She'd caught him off guard. He hadn't wanted to help nasty ShadowClan, and RiverClan hadn't seemed too bad, but he figured WindClan was first because of his sister.

"Well . . ." Stormsky trailed off.

"They don't know!" Wildpaw hissed.

"Stormsky?" A familiar voice rang out. The warrior turned and saw Icestream, limping on Yellowclaw heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help your Clan," her brother replied, now a bit agitated. He turned to Swiftstar and dipped his head respectfully. "We mean your Clan no harm, Swiftstar."

Thrushfeather, who had remained quiet the whole time, now spoke. "We mean it."

Swiftstar opened his mouth to reply when a dark gray tom screeched, "Don't, Swiftstar! They will tell every cat we are weak!"

"Crowshadow, you have a sick kit in Whiteleaf's den," Swiftstar meowed. "Would you like Flamekit to die?"

The tom lowered his ears.

"I thought so," mewed Swiftstar, his eyes twinkling amusedly. He turned to Stormsky and Thrushfeather. "Go help. But you must leave by tomorrow's sundown."

Both new warriors dipped their heads at WindClan's leader. Swiftstar nodded at them with wisdom in his eyes, then he vanished under a bush.

The rest of WindClan began to filter out into their dens. Yellowclaw and Icestream padded up to their friends. "Hey Thrushfeather, good to see you," Icestream mewed, touching noses with the brown warrior. "I haven't seen you since the gathering two moons ago."

"Good to see you, too," Thrushfeather replied politely. "So, where do we start . . .?"

"You come to the fresh-kill pile with me," Icestream meowed, flashing Stormsky a glance. "One of the queens said she ate something that tasted a bit odd."

The two cats headed over that way. Stormsky watched them go.

"That leaves you with me," Yellowclaw meowed. Stormsky turned to her. "Come on, let's go to Whiteleaf's den."

Once the situation was explained to Whiteleaf, the white medicine cat let Stormsky enter the den and sniff each barely-conscious patient. Herb names rushed through Stormsky's mind- Jayfeather had decided to help.

Stormsky's gaze rested on a small ginger kit. His eyes were barely open and he blinked at Stormsky. "Who are you?"

"I'm Stormsky," the warrior meowed, ignoring the agitated glare he got from Whiteleaf. "How did you get sick?"

Surprisingly the kit began to mewl pitifully. He batted at the air feebly, wailing. "Flamekit, calm down!" Whiteleaf hissed. "Where is Bluepaw when I need him?" She grabbed some juniper berries and let the ginger kit chew them.

Flamekit gagged. "Gross!"

"Chew them," Whiteleaf warned. "You won't become a good warrior if you don't chew them."

Flamekit choked, but nodded. He swallowed, then let out a "Blech!"

"Can you tell me how you got sick?" Stormsky asked.

"Do you think I haven't already asked that?" Whiteleaf snapped. "He said he ate something funny."

Stormsky looked into the kits' eyes. They were wide with fear and something else-guilt. This kit wasn't telling the truth.

"Flamekit, tell me what really happened," Stormsky meowed, keeping his voice low.

Flamekit gulped and hesitated. Then he shook his head sharply. Frightened thoughts rushed towards Stormsky: _I'll get in trouble! And so will Thornkit and Grasskit!_

Stormsky blinked. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and accessed Flamekit's memory.

_"Flamekit, you mousebrain!" A gray she-kit stood before Flamekit. "Hurry up!" _

_"Sorry, Thornkit," Flamekit mewed sheepishly. "I tripped over that root." He motioned to it with a flick of his ginger tail. _

_"Well, come on!" replied Thornkit irritably. _

_"Yeah, we have to go fast if we don't want any cat to know we're here," agreed Grasskit, shaking his black pelt. _

_"Remind me why we left camp again?" Flamekit asked as the three kits sprinted through the tall springy grass. _

_"We're becoming apprentices next moon," Thornkit told her brother. "We need to know the territory." _

_"Why not learn it with our mentors?" Flamekit asked. "Why go out by ourselves?" _

_"Are you scared?" Thornkit asked, twitching her ears. _

_"No!" Flamekit shot back. "I'm just . . . worried we'll get in trouble, that's all." _

_"He has a point," Grasskit put in._

_Thornkit stopped. Her brothers stopped too. Thornkit glared at them. "Well, if you don't want to go, I'll go myself!" she hissed, and bolted off towards a stream. _

_"Thornkit, wait! I don't think we're supposed to go there!" Grasskit yowled. He leaped after his sister, Flamekit on his tail. _

_"Whoa!" Thornkit's startled yowl nearly frightened Flamekit out of his fur. _

_"Thornkit!" Grasskit screeched, accelerating. Flamekit's heart leaped; his sister could be hurt! _

_Luckily, Thornkit had just fallen into the stream. She spat out water. "Bleck!" She stood up and shook her fur. "StarClan, now I'm all wet!" _

_Grasskit and Flamekit let out _mrrows _of amusement. "Smooth, Thornkit," Grasskit joked. _

_"You're gonna get wet too!" Thornkit snarled playfully. She tackled Grasskit, pulling him into the stream with her. The black tom let out a squeal as he went under. _

_"Stop!" Flamekit hissed. "Guys- what's that?" _

_The kits stopped flailing water with their paws. Thornkit climbed out of the water, shaking her pelt, and looked to where Flamekit was staring. Grasskit followed. _

_Silvery goop was dripping into the river. "Ew, it's on my fur!" Thornkit's voice was shrill with realization, and she began licking her gray pelt frantically. "Yuck!"_

_Grasskit began to lick his pelt too. "It tastes disgusting," he complained, trying to shake the silver slime off his black fur. _

_"Well, we have to get it off so Silvertail won't know we left!" Thornkit told her brother. "Flamekit, could you get this off my back? I can't reach it." _

_"Okay." Flamekit leaned in and licked the silver stuff off his sister's back. Grasskit was right; it tasted like rotten fresh-kill. Flamekit's stomach began to ache. _

_"Come on, we gotta get back to camp," Thornkit meowed, checking her fur to make sure no slime remained. The three kits raced back towards camp and slipped through the bushes towards the fresh-kill pile. _

_Silvertail padded over, a warm gleam in her eyes as she padded towards the kits. "Where did you three go?" _

_"To-to play," Flamekit answered. _

_Silvertail looked at him without a doubt in her eyes. She licked his head. "Come get some fresh-kill with me." _

_Flamekit felt terrible about lying to his mother. Eventually he knew she'd find out what they'd done, and she would be mad as a badger with a thorn in its paw. _

Stormsky gasped and stepped backwards. He stumbled against Yellowclaw. "What's with you?" she asked, pushing him gently to his paws.

"River," Stormsky panted. "Silver . . ."

Flamekit's eyes were wide pools of blue. Stormsky stared at him sternly. "I won't tell on you," he promised, and then he sped out of the den.

"Would you stop?" Yellowclaw leaped in front of him. "Explain what's happening!"

Stormsky shoved past her. "Silvertail's kits played in the river that creates our border," he explained hurriedly, not looking at her. "There's something there- something not from the Clans."

Yellowclaw lashed her tail. "Then let's go!"

Silvery liquid trickled into the river. It drifted with the current, which flowed smoothly.

"It's going downstream," Stormsky observed.

"Which means it's heading towards . . ." Yellowclaw started.

"RiverClan!" the two cats exclaimed at the same time.

**DON DON DON! Whatja think? Next update soon! Laters . . . : D Swiftpaw**


	23. Yellowkit

**Here is the next chapter of Rainfall! Weeeee! Oh, and I decided to do this in a different POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: La-dee-dah, Warriors is not mine yet . . .**

"Yellowkit."

I groaned.

"Yellowkit!"

Blearily I opened my eyes. My younger brother, Stripedkit, was standing over me, a worried gleam in his blue eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts," I complained.

"That's not our fault," meowed Thrushkit, from where she sat licking her brown shoulder.

"I know that," I snapped, sitting up straight.

"Whoa, sorry," Thrushkit mewed, scrambling backwards. "I'm just saying that it's not our fault your stomach hurts."

"It just as well could be," I hissed. "When we were play-fighting yesterday, you kicked me in my stomach!"

Thrushkit opened her mouth to retort angrily, but Blackkit beat her to it. "Be quiet, Yellowkit," she told me.

"I don't have to," I snapped, trying to ignore the pain that shot through my belly.

"Yellowkit, shut up!" Stripedkit hissed, rushing in front of me. "What's wrong with you?"

"My stomach," I meowed, my voice strained. "It aches . . ."

I laid back down in my nest and groaned. "Some cat go get Songlight," I heard Stripedkit say. Then I blacked out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I awakened again, the pain in my stomach was lessened, but it still hurt. And I could catch glimpses of words and smell a new, unfamiliar scent. New voices were heard. I made out a couple of pieces of sentences:

"ThunderClan . . . WindClan . . ."

"Want . . . to help RiverClan."

I struggled to sit up. Two Clans wanted to help RiverClan? I looked around. I was in the medicine cat's den. Four other cats lay in nests around me- Lightfang, Mousepelt, Treepaw, and Loudsong. They all carried the scent of sickly cats. Was I sick, too?

I tried to hear more of the conversation going on outside.

"Silver stuff in the river . . . poisoning the fish you catch . . ."

"That's why . . . sick cats."

I recognized the voice of Mossfur. "How are you going to help?" Her voice was loud and brave.

"We have to drink the silver stuff from the river, then get rid of its source." It was a tom's voice.

"You just said it was poisoned, Stormsky!" Mossfur sounded shocked.

"How else are we going to get rid of the poison?" A she-cat's voice.

"Me and Thrushfeather will get rid of the source," mewed a new she-cat.

"No, Yellowclaw!" Stormsky's voice meowed. "You and Thrushfeather will get sick, too!"

"You and Icestream have just the same risk," Yellowclaw shot back. "Help these cats!"

The sound of cats leaving camp entered my ears. Mothfeather padded in and saw me sitting up. "Lay down, Yellowkit."

"What's going on?" I asked, curling up as Mothfeather brought some black seeds over to me.

"ThunderClan and WindClan have arrived wanting to help our sick cats," Mothfeather mewed grimly, as he checked on the other sick cats and gave Treepaw, who was barely breathing, an odd smelling herb.

"And something's poisoning the river," I meowed.

Mothfeather turned to me. "Did you hear everything?"

"Most," I replied. "Who are Stormsky and Icestream?"

Mothfeather shook his head. "Tell you later," he answered, and he sped out of the den, calling for Songlight. Right then I knew something was wrong.

A new scent had begun to stink up the den. I curled up and put my tail over my nose, but nevertheless I knew it was the stench of death.

Treepaw was dead.

Treepaw's body was carried out by his parents, Willowstone and Barkwhisker. Their faces were saddened, and Treepaw's brother, Nettlepaw, looked at his paws sadly.

I saw the cats sitting in mourning, even the two other cats, Stormsky and Icestream. I was sad, too - Treepaw had been one of my best friends.

This sickness was destroying my Clan! Even I was beginning to feel a bit light-headed at times- I would get dazed and confused.

Sighing sadly, I lay back down in my nest and chewed the poppy seeds Songlight had left there.

I awoke blearily maybe the next day. I felt bone tired and my stomach practically throbbed with pain. My head pounded and I struggled to take a breath.

"Yellowkit?"

A dark gray tom was staring at me. His blue eyes were wide. "Um . . . juniper berries, I need juniper berries. . ."

I heard another voice - Stripedkit. "Stormsky, what's wrong with her?" he cried. "She's not breathing right!"

"Yellowkit, eat the juniper berries," the gray cat meowed, who was obviously Stormsky.

I tried to open my mouth wide enough, but I knew what was happening. My vision was fading. Everything was fading to white.

"It's okay, Stormsky," I managed. "I'm fine."

The last thing I heard was from Stripedkit. And it made my heart feel something- my last sensation.

"Yellowkit, no!"

And then I saw Treepaw, and my grandmother, Goldblaze, and many other cats.

"Welcome to StarClan, Yellowkit," Treepaw purred.

**I know, sad, right? : ( Anyway, I'll update soon! Bye!**


	24. Grief

**All right, I know I've already put up a chappie today, but I felt I needed to update. Thank you reviewers, 110 reviews! ; )**

**Disclaimer: I am really sick of making these . . . shouldn't there be, like, after you type the word Disclaimer, it pops out a random, funny disclaimer? Sigh . . . maybe someday. As for now, I don't own Warriors. **

Stormsky stared down at the dead kit in the nest. The juniper berries were still in his jaws, held by its stem.

Stripedkit let out a wail. "Yellowkit!" The small tabby kit buried his noise into his sister's golden fur. Then he glared at Stormsky. "You could have saved her! It's your fault!"

"But I- the berries- she wouldn't-- Stripedkit!" Stormsky stuttered.

But the small kit wasn't listening. "Yellowkit, don't die! Please!"

Stormsky let out a shuddering sigh, dropping the unused juniper berries in the good herbs pile. How could he have not saved that kit? Stripedkit was right- he could have done something. He could have tried to get the berries in.

But he was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stormsky watched as Dewmist and Rockstep carried Yellowkit's small body out of camp for burial. He dipped his head, grief melting his heart. It was his fault that poor kit died; his fault.

No other cat but him.

Icestream licked her brother's ear. "It's all right," she meowed, her voice choked with sadness. "You did your best."

Stormsky shook his head. "No, I didn't." He swallowed weakly. "I might have been able to save her . . ."

He blinked, and for a moment he was in the black void. Jayfeather, Nightwind, and a dark gray tom who must have been Duskfur were staring at him. Yellowkit sat beside them, her eyes gleaming and her fur bright in the darkness. Stormsky closed his eyes tight, and when he opened them, the sky was dark and a storm rumbled in the distance.

Stripedkit was alone in the clearing, looking up and letting the rain fall on him. His face was too sad for a small kit of barely five moons. He stared over at Stormsky, his blue eyes asking, Why?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Stormsky's dream, Nightwind and Jayfeather padded on either side of him.

"You tried," Nightwind meowed, her voice trying to sound encouraging.

"Not helping," Jayfeather muttered.

"Shut up," Nightwind mumbled.

Stormsky just shook his head. "How can I help Stripedkit? He says it was my fault." He felt embarrased to have his mother make him feel better, but a kit had died because of him. This would haunt him forever.

Jayfeather had opened his mouth, but Nightwind shot him a warning glance. The gray tabby seemed to sense it, and sighed sharply. "You tried, Rainkit-" Nightwind began.

Anger engulfed Stormsky in its unquenchable fires. "Sometimes trying isn't good enough, _mother_!" he hissed. He broke free from their rythamic stride, running as fast he could into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stormsky?"

Stormsky awoke in the clearing, his fur wet and matted to his pelt. Stripedkit stood over him timidly, his eyes still glazed. "Stripedkit?" the gray warrior asked, rolling over and standing as he shook his fur.

"Yellowkit- Yellowkit came to me last night," Stripedkit mewed quietly. "She said- she said it wasn't your f-fault and I shouldn't b-be mad at you."

Stormsky swallowed and nodded. The little kit was trying so hard not to cry.

"S-so I guess I'm not," Stripedkit continued, his mew becoming more high-pitched. "I forgive you." Then he broke down, his little body shaking as he cried.

Stormsky licked the kit's head, trying to comfort the little tom. Icestream sat down beside them, helping the kit as well. Stripedkit's mother, Ripplepool, looked at them with sorrow, and lay down as well. Lightfang and Thrushkit and Blackkit joined, and more cats kept coming, until all of RiverClan was gathered in the clearing.

Stormsky stared up into the air. He thought he saw a shimmering golden figure stare down at him. "Thanks," it mewed, and then it vanished.

**OK, it's not finished yet! That was the sad part, now here's the end of chapter 24. **

Yellowclaw coughed. "Ugh, it's disgusting!"

"Well, be quiet, 'cause you didn't have to come," Thrushfeather meowed crossly. "Me and Stormsky could have gone, but _noooo_, you wanted to come."

Yellowclaw hissed. "Well, Stormsky could get sick!"

"So could we!" Thrushfeather shot back.

Yellowclaw's eyes softened. "Come on, let's get rid of this," she meowed, and she bent to lick the last of the silver stuff from the river.

Thrushfeather choked. "Let's get back to WindClan camp and get some herbs for our stomachs."

"But we have to tell RiverClan they can drink from their river again," Yellowclaw argued hoarsely, stumbling to her paws. She bumped into Thrushfeather.

The brown warrior hissed. "Get off!" He pushed her gently to steady her.

The WindClan she-cat shuddered. Her eyes were unfocused and distant. "Yellowclaw?" Thrushfeather asked. "I- I think we should head back to camp now."

Yellowclaw did not reply. Instead, she fell to the ground and lay there, breathing shallow.

"Yellowclaw!" Thrushfeather yowled.

**Slight cliffie! The sickness is really bad, huh? Oh, and Emberheart, you can be a kit in the next book in either ThunderClan or WindClan if you want . . . you could be Hawkkit! (I looked on your profile and saw what your warrior description was. ; D ) Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers; there will only be a couple more chapters, maybe 4 or 5. Within those chapters, Stormsky will find his love- take a guess in a review. Swiftpaw out!**


	25. Deathberries

**WOOHOO! 121 REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! Skywing, just send in Skykit's description and you're welcome to be in the sequel as Hawkkit's sister! Anyway, here goes nothing! **

**Disclaimer: sroirraw nwo t'nod I (I don't own warriors backwards)**

Stormsky cleared his throat. His stomach was aching and his throat felt clogged. Stormsky sucked in breath sharply, his whiskers twitching.

"What's with you?" asked Icestream, coming over to stand beside her brother.

"Can't breath," Stormsky managed. He broke off, coughing. "Probably need some water . . ."

Icestream looked worried. "Are you sick?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm fine," Stormsky snapped. "I'm going to the river . . ." He left before his sister could say anything.

The dark gray warrior reached the river and drank gratefully. The icy water cooled his throat, easing the pain. Stormsky swallowed carefully and looked around. Scents mingled around him- mouse, RiverClan, fish. The sounds made his ears twitch- the bubbling of the river, skittering among the bushes. It was all so peaceful. Stormsky settled down and let it all soak in for a while.

"Stormsky!"

Stormsky's eyes shot open and he whirled around, pelt bristling. "Huh?"

Thrushfeather came crashing through the brush, his eyes wide. "Where's Songlight and Mothfeather?" he wheezed. "I need a medicine cat."

"What's going on?"

"Yellowclaw collapsed," the brown warrior breathed heavily, gulping down large gasps of air. "And she needs help."

"I'll come!" Stormsky tensed his muscles, ready to run.

"You don't know how," Thrushfeather hissed. "She needs a medicine cat!"

"I can help," Stormsky insisted. "Besides, we don't have time!"

"That's a point . . ." Thrushfeather's eyes clouded.

Stormsky groaned. "Where is she?" he asked.

"This way," mewed Thrushfeather, and he shot off through the brush, Stormsky on his tail.

The two ThunderClanners raced through the forest, hearts pounding. Thrushfeather led the way, his eyes focused on the path ahead.

Yellowclaw lay retching by the river. She batted at the air like she was seeing a monster invisible to the other cats. "I need, um . . . I think . . ." Stormsky searched his mind frantically. Jayfeather, any time now! he screamed inwardly.

Yellowclaw's breathing was growing fainter and shallow. "Hurry up, what herb do you need?" Thrushfeather hissed.

Stormsky clawed at the nearest bush. Red berries fell at his paws. _Deathberries, _the warrior thought. _Not normally used, but can be used to save a cat rom the verge of death. _

Stormsky shot a glance at Yellowclaw. Her paws were flailing feebly; her eyes were glazed over; and her tail twitched oddly. Seems to be the verge of death, Stormsky thought sarcastically.

He raced over with the deathberries and practically shoved them down Yellowclaw's throat. The golden she-cat choked in response as she swallowed. Then her eyes closed and her breathing steadied. _That's what Longwhisker did, _Stormsky recalled, remembering the gray she-cat thrashing violently. _But she wasn't dying . . . _

Stormsky watched as Yellowclaw's breathing become less pained and the twitching in her tail declined. "You did it!" Thrushfeather exclaimed. "Stormsky, you saved her!"

"I did," Stormsky breathed.

"Should we wake her up?" Thrushfeather asked. Eithout waiting for a response, he nudged Yellowclaw's shoulder. "Yellowclaw?"

"You idiot!" Stormsky hissed. "She needs rest!"

But Yellowclaw was already waking up. Her brilliant green eyes were slowly opening and she groaned something inaudible.

"What?" Stormsky asked.

Yellowclaw's voice was slurred. "Thanyou," she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She's saying thank you, mouse-brain," Thrushfeather meowed.

"Oh." Stormsky's pelt prickled hotly. "Um, you're welcome."

Yellowclaw purred weakly and struggled to get up. Stormsky and Thrushfeather rushed t her side and helped the golden she-cat to her paws. "Thanks," Yellowclaw meowed, more clearly. She licked Stormsky between the ears. "How'd you know what to use? I figured it was, like, juniper or something."

"Um, I just thought . . ." Stormsky trailed off. He didn't want to say he'd fed her deathberries while she was about to die. So he just meowed, "I just thought of the right herb, that's all."

Yellowclaw purred gratefully. "Thanks, Stormsky."

"Its not a problem." Stormsky was now thoroughly embarrassed. He knew that when you saved a cat's life, you were supposed to feel all warm and tingly inside; you were supposed to accept all thank yous and be all modest and such. But all he felt was awkward and shy. His pelt flushed and he coughed softly.

Thrushfeather understood his friend's uneasiness and changed the subject. "So, how'd it feel? Was it really that bad? I mean, it tasted bad, but it didn't make me sick . . ."

"Well, I just felt like I was about to throw up my sparrow, to tell you the truth," Yellowclaw stated, stumbling over her paws and nearly faling on her face before Stormsky pushed her back up. "Ah, thanks again," she mewed hastily, then she continued: "It was like getting clawed inwardly. So weird . . . then everything went hazy, and I thought I was joining StarClan until Stormsky gave me the herbs, then everything was black." She blinked at Stormsky warmly.

The gray tabby suppressed a groan. Did she have to keep bringing it up?

The three entered RiverClan camp. Hazelpaw, a small apprentice, padded past them toward the fresh-kill pile with a fish in her jaws, dipping her head respectfully as she passed.

"I don't get how RiverClan fish so well," Stormsky mewed hastily, trying to keep Yellowclaw off the subject of him saving her. "I would hate doing that."

Yellowclaw took the bait. "Yeah. And no offense to ThunderClan, but how can you guys stand being so enclosed? I could never live like that- I have to free and able to see the sky in front of me."

Thrushfeather intervened. "Well, I couldn't stand being out in the open, like WindClan."

Yellowclaw turned to the brown cat. "We can run free and not worry about stepping on something to scare off our prey."

Thrushfeather bristled and put on a fake angered expression. "That only happens to carefree apprentices," he scoffed, waving his tail.

Stormsky put in, "You did it once on patrol just last half moon!"

"Did not!" Thrushfeather mewed loudly. But his eyes gleamed with amusement.

The three young warriors meowed loudly, and Stormsky caught Yellowclaw's eye. The she-cat blinked at him, a friendly shine to her eyes. Stormsky returned the gesture.

"I'm gonna go get some herbs for my stomach, so I don't get sick," Thrushfeather mewed. "Yellowclaw, you should come too."

"Okay." The golden WindClan cat nodded and followed Thrushfeather, waving her tail in farewell to Stormsky.

Stormsky watched her go. Did the she-cat feel more than friendship for him?

**Honestly, I didn't like that chapter much, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I was bored. So, later! Review please; the little button wants you too. Trust me, it does. It loves it when you press it; it says it tickles. I know this because it talks to me. : ) **


	26. Black and White Patches

**Hello peoples! 130 reviews! Thanks! And don't give me any more cats; I just gave a prize to Emberheart0 cause she was the 100th reviewer . . . anyway, I know the last chapter wasn't the best, so I've decided to put this up! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own warriors. **

**Some Idiot: YOU DO? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, ERIN?**

**Me: I was joking! **

**Some Idiot: Oh. Can I still have your autograph?**

**Me: Sure!**

The sun was just beginning to rise above RiverClan camp. Stormsky sighed and began to groom himself. His paws were aching to run like a WindClan cat back to his real home. The smell of fish wasn't getting any more appealing, even if the RiverClan cats were nice as could be.

"When are you gonna go home?"

Stormsky looked down to see Thrushkit staring up at him with wide blue eyes. Stormsky locked eyes and honestly mewed, "I don't know."

Blackkit joined her sister and added, "Yellowclaw and Thrushfeather said it was safe to drink and catch fish from our river now."

"It is," Stormsky agreed. "Just . . . I feel like we didn't finish something."

"What is it?" Thrushkit asked.

"Can you tell us?" Blackkit pried.

Stormsky surveyed the two she-kits. Did young cats constantly ask why? He didn't remember much of his history as Rainkit of WindClan, but had he constantly asked why?

"No, I can't tell you," he told the kits.

"Why not?" complained Blackkit.

"Is it a secret?" Thrushkit mewed, her blue eyes widening even more, if that was possible.

"Yes, it's a secret," Stormsky lied. His tail twitched.

"No, it's not!" Blackkit hissed. She lashed her dark gray tail.

"Yes, it is," Stormsky replied. With that, he turned away and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. He was careful not to pick out any prey that had been touched by a fish. The kits were quite amusing to him. He picked up a mouse by its tail and began to chew it.

"Hey, Stormsky."

The warrior looked up. Mossfur was padding towards him, a friendly gleam in her eyes. "Would you like to come on patrol with me, Yellowclaw, Nightpath, and Mudpaw? We're going to see if there's any more silver stuff."

"Sure, I'll come," Stormsky nodded, hurriedly polishing off his mouse. He followed Mossfur to the rest of the patrol,who were waiting patiently.

The group of cats padded through RiverClan territory, sniffing for the odd scent of the silvery liquid. "What's that smell?" Mudpaw asked suddenly.

"Um . . ." Nightpath scented the air. "Badger," he hissed. "Fresh, too."

"It passed this area probably heartbeats ago," Mossfur put in. "It's strong, too."

Stormsky and Yellowclaw remained silent, shooting frightened glances to each other. Neither of them had ever seen a badger, but they knew they were big black-and-white beasts that could snap a cat's neck with a swipe of its paw.

Rustling from the bushes behind Mudpaw made the cats jump. Nightpath stood in front of his apprentice protectively. Stormsky unsheathed his claws nervously, as did Yellowclaw. Mossfur began to bristle as she let out a low growl.

A humongous creature leaped from the bushes, snarling. It smelled of fish, as if it had recently caught one, and its fur was ruffled. Its black eyes gleamed like beetles. Stormsky's pelt bristled with fur. Yellowclaw let out a yowl of shock as the badger leaped for Mossfur, claws oustretched.

Stormsky jumped to save his friend, but Nightpath got there faster. The badger crashed right into the black warrior. Nightpath let out a yowl of agony as his back leg snapped under the badger's weight. He went down and didn't get back up.

"Nightpath!" Mudpaw screeched. The brown apprentice sprung onto the badger's back, claws tearing at its fur furiously. The badger growled and shook hard, trying to throw off Mudpaw. But the she-cat was wild with anger and she refused to let go.

Mossfur was still scared with shock. Her eyes were focused on Nightpath, who had still not jumped to his paws. "Move!" Yellowclaw hissed, pushing her off to the side. "Get help!"

Mossfur nodded blankly, not seeming to notice she was listening to a WindClan cat.

Stormsky watched as the badger bucked Mudpaw off its shoulders. The warrior had been plotting his scheme carefully. Now he slipped under the badger's legs and bit its hind leg as it turned in annoyance towards him.

But Stormsky was quick; he wasn't there when the badger looked towards him. He was merely a blur in the badger's eyes. He barreled into its stomach, sending the black-and-white creature stumbling.

The badger swiped a heavy paw at Stormsky's head. The dark warrior had no time to duck; his vision blurred as the badger's paw connected with the side of his head painfully.

The warrior stumbled then collapsed. His eyes threatened to close. He heard Yellowclaw yowl, "Stormsky!"

And before he blacked out, he thought he heard her cry, "I love you!"

**Cliffie, I guess . . . anyway, review! Sorry if this chapter wasn't really good- but I thought it was OK. ****Anyway, I'll update again on either Saturday or Sunday. Until then, later! :)**


	27. Truthfully

**Hello peoples! I've decided to update early yet again, I aim on finishing this soon. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE DA BOMB DIGGITY! Seriously, you are . . . **

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. WARRIORS. Got it? Good. **

This time there were no dreams. None.

When Stormsky gathered the strength to open his eyes, the scents of herbs told him he was in the RiverClan medicine cat den. For a moment the young warrior panicked- was he blind? But to his great relief, he could see.

Nightpath lay in the nest next to him, his leg twitching slightly and his chest rising and falling evenly. Stormsky hoped the RiverClan tom would recover- the attack from the badger rushed back to him.

He remembered Mudpaw fighting like TigerClan when she saw her mentor was unconscious.

He remembered Mossfur running for help.

He remembered fighting the badger with all his strength. But he'd been hit in the head.

And that led Stormsky to the last thing he remembered. He remembered Yellowclaw's voice: "I love you!"

The dark gray tom sat up straight, his head throbbing at the sudden movement. "Yellowclaw?" he croaked.

His brain was on overdrive. The golden she-cat was pretty, he guessed, and she'd been a great friend throughout the epidemic. I could love her, he thought. Do I?

Songlight wearily entered the den. "Songlight!" Stormsky mewed.

The medicine cat jolted. "Stormsky! How are you? You're awake! Does your head hurt? How about your stomach?"

"I'm fine," Stormsky stuttered. "How's um, Nightpath?"

The jittery tabby leaned in by Stormsky's ear. "Not good. I'm not sure if he can ever run again . . . if he's lucky, he can walk."

Sorrow pierced Stormsky's heart like a claw. "Mouse dung," he murmured sadly. He stared over at the black warrior. He stared at the tom's injured leg. It had stopped twitching, but it was bent the wrong way. Stormsky shuddered.

"It's not infected, but it's broken pretty badly," Songlight explained. "He might have to join the elders' den early."

Stormsky sighed. First Yellowkit, and now a perfectly good warrior had to be retired too soon. Why is it sunny outside? he asked StarClan. It should be raining, pouring actually.

"Songlight!"

A familiar voice came from outside. Stormsky pricked his ears and stood shakily. "Yellowclaw!" he called.

The golden she-cat bolted into the room, her green eyes wide. "Stormsky! I thought you were going to die! I think you even stopped breathing for a little while . . ."

No dreams, the tom recalled. That's why.

He nudged the WindClan cat in her shoulder. "I'm fine now, mouse-brain."

Then they locked eyes. "Can I talk to you, alone?" Stormsky asked.

"Sure," Yellowclaw mewed, her eyes nervous.

The cats left the medicine den with Songlight's permission and headed out of RiverClan camp.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The river bubbled calmly. Stormsky and Yellowclaw watched it for a while before Stormsky meowed, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Yellowclaw answered a little too quickly. Stormsky sensed her uneasiness.

"I remember," he shot back, now looking her in the eyes. "You said you loved me."

Yellowclaw shuffled her paws. "Did I?"

"Yes!" Stormsky widened his eyes at her.

"And?" Yellowclaw mewed.

Stormsky sighed. He turned away from her.

"It's okay," Yellowclaw sounded weary. Stormsky whirled towards her. Her green eyes were dull and she tore up the grass with her unsheathed claws. "You don't love me."

Stormsky's eyes widened. "How could you say that?" he mewed in awe.

Yellowclaw looked up at him with green eyes as wide as they could go. "You mean you love me?" she whispered.

"Yes," Stormsky closed his eyes briefly, then reopened them to see a shocked Yellowclaw in front of him. "I do."

**All right, kudos to anyone who guessed that pairing. Next chapter, read on! **


	28. Epilogue

**Wee! Two updates in the same day! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit cheesy. I'm not very good with romance scenes. :P **

**Disclaimer: Swiftpaw, sick of typing disclaimers, turned to her little brother Wildpaw and said, "You know I don't own warriors, right?" **

**Wildpaw nodded absentmindedly, not looking up from his toy cars. "Yeah, sure." He lined up his Hot Wheels cars in a line, like in a parking lot. **

**Swiftpaw kicked his Hot Wheels line, scattering the toys. "Haha." **

**Wildpaw screeched. "AH! Swiftpaw!" **

**Swiftpaw grinned. "That was fun." She sat back down at the computer and typed a disclaimer on WordPad: Swiftpaw of WindClan does not own Warriors. **

"You love me?" Yellowclaw mewed, her voice cracking.

"Yes," Stormsky repeated, suddenly realizing he was shivering. "I love you, Yellowclaw."

Yellowclaw's eyes gleamed. "I love you, too, Stormsky." She purred and licked his ear.

Stormsky's heart leaped. He twined his tail with hers. Then the two cats stayed there, in that peaceful moment by the river.

But as Stormsky stood there, an ominous voice echoed in his ears.

_A golden storm shall strike, and four cats shall make the journey of a lifetime. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yellowclaw touched noses with Stormsky. Her green eyes shone brightly, and she dippd her head slightly before hurrying off into the moorland. Stormsky stared after her before Thrushfeather's yowl sounded.

"Let's go, Stormsky!"

"Coming!" the dark gray warrior called back.

It was dawn two sunrises after Stormsky recieved the warning of a golden storm. The tabby was still a bit worried about that; he hadn't told Yellowclaw as he hadn't wanted to worry her.

The sickness was gone from ThunderClan; Leafstar had told them they could treat it if it came back. So all the non-RiverClan cats were leaving.

"Goodbye, Yellowclaw! Bye, Icestream!" Stormsky called after the swiftly retreating forms of his sister and Yellowclaw. Then he dashed over to meet Thrushfeather.

The brown tom's green eyes glinted. "Let's go home," he mewed.

As the ThunderClan cats leaped across the river, the wind carried Yellowclaw's farewell call to Stormsky. He licked his chest fur self-consciously. If any cat found out about them . . .

"Stormsky! Hurry it up!"

Thrushfeather had stopped and was staring at his friend oddly. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just a bit tired," Stormsky replied.

The ThunderClan cats found the trees towering over them in practically no time at all. Stormsky gave a cry of happiness and shot into the nearest leaf pile. "It feels so good not to smell fish anymore!"

"Or be out in the pen," added Thrushfeather, catching a falling leaf with one claw.

Stormsky sat up, his eyes gleaming. "Let's get home," he mewed.

And as the cats streaked towards camp as fast as WindClan warriors, the dawn rose behind them, turning the sky clear and blue.

**Woo, that was, like, SUPER short . . . but it was the last chapter. **

**Yes, this is the end of Rainfall . . . the sequel's prologue and allegiances will probably be published later today. But I will not update it until I finish Cinder's Ash because it's been on hold for a while! So, see you . . . :D **


End file.
